Nymphadora Tonks: The Last Auror
by mugglesftw
Summary: The Statue of Secrecy has fallen. Voldemort has returned, and with the backing of the Ministry of Magic has declared war on the Muggle world. Dumbledore has been defeated and is retreating into hiding. Out of the entire Auror Corps, one woman is making a stand. Together with Her Majesty's Armed Forces, Tonks must somehow defeat the Dark Lord and his forces as war erupts everywhere.
1. Chapter 1

**Nymphadora Tonks: The Last Auror**

 **Book 2 of the Iron and Magic series by mugglesftw**

 _Authors note:_

 _This document Beta'd by InquisitorCOC_

 _Harry Potter owned by JK Rowling._

 _This is a work of fiction. Depictions of real persons, locations, and political events are fictitious. There is no wizarding world. There was no wizarding war. Do not look at the man behind the curtain._

 _This story is a sequel, and while I believe you can enjoy it without reading the first book,_ _ **Harry Potter and the Iron Lady,**_ _there are many things that have changed from 1981-1993 that this story will not go into great detail about. This ranges from characters who are much more important (like Tonks) or characters who are dead (like go read the first book)._

 _Unlike the first book in this series, this story also features primarily adult protagonists and antagonists. As such, there will frequently be adult situations in this book. This book is a war story, and as such the level of violence, profanity, and even romantic situations will be at adult levels. If Harry Potter and the Iron Lady was rated PG, this story is R, and that is reflected in its M rating. While I have striven not to create anything obscene, I felt that denying the very real horrors of war would do a disservice to everyone._

 _/\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

 _Chapter 1: Judgement Calls_

When Tonks had been a little girl, she had many nightmares about Death Eaters coming for her and her family. Her mother was a blood traitor, her father was a muggleborn. She had grown up under the shadow cast by Lord Voldemort, living in the very real fear that her family would be slaughtered as so many others had been. Her mother had been a great friend with Marlene McKinnon, and had been the one to find Sirius Black weeping over the body of his slaughtered lover.

At night, Tonks' parents had hugged her and kissed her and promised that she would be safe.

Tonks had known they were lying. She still awoke some nights in a cold sweat, remembering the night the Death Eaters had attacked her home. She remembered seeing her mother's bloodied face as her father treated it while she hid under the kitchen table. She had heard the battle cries of the Order of the Phoenix as they arrived to rescue them. And she had seen the bodies of Gideon and Fabian Prewett after the fight. Gideon's head had been half gone. Fabian's chest had been ripped open, his organs spilling out in a black goo.

They had not been the last casualties. Tonks remembered James and Lily Potter. She remembered the baby Harry. She remembered the news, that the Dark Lord was defeated, followed by her father weeping bitter tears when Frank and Alice Longbottom were tortured for hours and driven mad. Tonks remembered bringing flowers to place on gravestones of friends who had died.

And damn it all, that shit was not going to happen again to her sprogs. Not again. That was why Tonks was in this metal corridor beneath the safe house the muggles had taken her too when she'd rescued her pupils from Hogwarts by betraying the rest of the professors. The metal doors of the elevator she was waiting for chimed open, and a young man stepped forward.

Tonks nodded to Harry, her star pupil, as he came up from the depths of the bunker. His crisp military uniform made her heart sink though. Harry was just 13. He was too young to be fighting against the Dark Lord and all the rest of Magical Britain.

"Wotcher, Harry."

"Hello Professor. You going down to see the Director too?"

Tonks frowned. "Don't know anything about no Director. Charlie here just told me to come along." She nodded to Sergeant Charles Prewett. A lot of the guards around their safe house were comfortable around the sprogs, even if they did have magic. Tonks, however, made them nervous. They knew full well she had been an auror, if only a trainee, and that she was an accomplished magical fighter: after all, it was she who took down Albus Dumbledore and the rest of the Hogwarts professors. They didn't trust her in the least, especially since her going over to Harry's side had involved her betraying her coworkers. Still, at least her sprogs were safe.

"Oh, well, I'm sure they'll explain things to you, Professor. Bye."

Tonks stood quietly in the elevator beside Charles Prewett, who had changed back into his SAS uniform. The man had claimed to have retired and had become her friend as the Caretaker of Hogwarts, after the sudden retirement of Argus Filch. Of course, Argus Filch had retired in the sense that he'd been shipped off to the Canadian wilderness somewhere at the gunpoint, and Charles Prewett had never retired, only become a spy.

"I wonder what would have happened if I'd turned you in, back in '92 when old Mad Eye and I had you figured out," Tonks said as the chimes sounded as they descended into the depths of the earth.

"Then we'd have had this whole mess a year early instead of now," Charles said, shrugging. "It was inevitable, really."

"You just had to go and kill Umbridge," Tonks sighed. Charles glared at her and started to speak, but Tonk held up her hands. "Oh, I don't blame you. If I'd come in on her torturing one of the kids I'd likely have done the same thing. But I'm an ex-auror and a witch. Your a squib soldier. It's different, you know. I agree Dumbledore butchered the whole thing, but he did claim to know and have a plan."

"She tortured my daughter," Charles stated coldly. "She signed her death warrant in Mafalda's blood."

Tonks was grateful that the elevator's chim sounded for a final time and the doors opened just then, preventing further conversation on this very awkward subject.

"This way sir, miss," a soldier said, his rifle cradled in his hands. Tonks and Prewett followed him to a conference room, where an old woman sat amidst a stack of papers and reports at the far end.

"I know you," Tonks blurted. "You're the old Muggle Prime Minister, Margaret Thatcher. What are you doing here?"

"It's Director Thatcher, now," the woman said, looking up from her papers. "I'm the Director for the Department of Magical Affairs. We're a part of the Ministry of Defense."

Tonks flinched, knowing what that meant. "So, what? You want to arrest me?"

"Far from it. I want to recruit you, Auror Tonks. Please, have a seat. Sergeant, wait outside. I'll speak with you in a moment."

Prewett saluted and spun about, exiting the room as the doors shut quietly behind him. Tonks swallowed and tried to keep calm. Charles was the only one she knew, the only member of the magical community that could anchor her.

"Recruit me, ma'am? For what?"

"Voldemort us has returned openly. He has declared himself Lord of Magical Britain. At the moment, only a small fraction of the Wizengamot, lead by Albus Dumbledore, opposes him. However, instead of joining with us, fighting for those without magic against Voldemort's tyranny, Dumbledore and his followers are enacting the Edict of Merlin. They intend to seal Hogwarts and themselves away for all time, forever separating from the rest of the world."

"What? They're abandoning the kids?" Tonks demanded. "They know I'm with them, but still, they're just going to let the rest of the world hang? If they leave us alone with Voldemort, he'll try and kill or enslave every last muggle and blood traitor out there." And that includes me, Tonks didn't say.

"I cannot speak to the Headmaster's plans, only those that he shares with our spy," Thatcher answered.

"But Charles is here, how could he still be spying on you?"

Thatcher smiled. "We are not without our sources. I cannot give you any further details until you agree to aide us. However, we do need your help. We must extract our spy, and any other students from mundane families who do not wish to be sealed away for all time. We-"

"I'll do it," Tonks said, standing up. "Whatever oath you want me to take, whatever you want me to do, I'm in. I'll save the kids, all of them, if I can." She drew her wand, and heard metallic clicks behind her. "I'll swear a magical oath, right now." She waved her wand, but didn't feel anything. Frowning, she tried again, trying to cast a simple spell. Nothing happened.

"I am afraid you will find it quite impossible to take a magical oath in this bunker, Auror Tonks," Thatcher stated. "Gentlemen, safe your weapons, this young woman is no danger to us down here."

Tonks tried to morph her face, and found she couldn't. It was like she was stuck. "What did you do?" Tonks asked, feeling suddenly very naked and vulnerable.

"This entire complex is protected by the strongest anti-magical protection we've been able to devise. We have a Radium Bottle, a modified Faraday cage, and several other things in place even I don't know about. If Death Eaters or the Ministry attack us, they'll be in for a nasty surprise," Thatcher stated.

Tonks put her wand away, her hand trembling slightly. "I don't suppose you have a way to take away the bad guys' magic, do you?"

"We have a few experimental weapons systems, but nothing that works outside of a highly controlled environment," Thatcher said. "And wars are not won by holing up in bunkers, nor can we put the entire population of Britain behind these kind of defenses. As for magical oaths, I will require only that you take the same oath of service that all members of the military take."

Tonks nodded. "Alright, I can do that. Then let's get going. I don't want to leave any kids who want out behind."

\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Tonks exited the room and grimaced. "Your turn."

Charles nodded and stepped inside, saluting the director crisply. "Ma'am." He knew what this was about. He'd been informed yesterday. It was time to pay the piper. If he had to do it all over again though, he'd still have shot that bitch.

"One moment, Sergeant."

The back doors opened, a medical officer and two general staff officers stepped into the room, including Colonel Yates, who was the commanding officer of the SAS regiment Charles was a part of.

"The court martial for Charles Prewett concerning the execution of one Dolores Umbridge, employee of the British Ministry of Magic with the title of Hogwarts Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor is now in session. We have your report, Sergeant, but for the sake of the record please repeat your version of events," Director Thatcher said.

"Yes ma'am. I was coming back from the Forbidden Forest with my cousin, William Weasley. He stopped at Rubeus Hagrid's hut for stew, and I headed up to the castle. On the way, two more of my cousins, Ronald and Percival Weasley, came up to me and informed me that Umbridge was torturing my daughter, Mafalda Rachel Prewett."

Charles swallowed his anger, and did his best to press on in a calm tone. "I ran back to the castle as fast as I could. I found Umbridge forcing Mafalda to write with a blood quill."

Colonel Yates interrupted. "Please describe the nature of a blood quill."

"It's a dark magical artefact that uses the blood of whoever holds it as ink. It also leaves deep scars in the back of the hand when used to write the same thing repeatedly. They're banned by the Ministry of Magic and considered to be a class 2 dark artefact."

"Let the record show that both Mafalda Prewett, Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown have all been found to have wounds consistent with the use of a blood quill," the medical officer stated.

"Continue, Sergeant," the Director ordered.

"Yes ma'am. When I found Umbridge, I ordered her to release my daughter, who was under a compulsion to use the blood quill. She refused. I once again ordered her to let my daughter go, and Umbridge threatened myself and my cousins. Seeing as she was a powerful witch, and she was already using an illegal device to torture my daughter, I determined that I had no course of action but to kill her. I drew my weapon and shot her twice. She was dead before she hit the ground."

"I have here the testimony of Ronald and Percival Weasley," Colonel Yates said, tapping a set of documents. "They indicate that a compelling charm had to be removed from Mafalda Prewett once Umbridge was dead, and that she did indeed threaten them and the Sergeant with bodily harm using magic."

"The Sergeants side arm was turned over and examined after the incident in question," the other officer said. "Two rounds expended, which matches with his testimony. We do not have the body of Dolores Umbridge to examine, but our sources report that she was indeed dead of two gunshot wounds. One to the forehead, the other to her chest cavity, going through the heart."

Colonel Yates grunted. "Good shooting, Sergeant."

"Thank you, sir." Prewett had to fight back a slight smile.

"After reviewing eyewitness testimony and physical evidence, this court finds the execution of Dolores Umbridge to be a valid act in the line of duty. All charges are dismissed, the Sergeant is to resume his duties immediately," the Director said. She smiled at the Sergeant. "I met Mafalda. She's a sweet little girl who loves her father very much. She says you saved her. I am inclined to agree. Return to your post, Sergeant. You're going back to Hogwarts."

A feeling of immense relief swept over Charles. He'd been willing to go to jail or even face execution for his killing of Dolores Umbridge. After all, he'd likely just kicked off a major war between the magical and mundane halves of Great Britain, and Umbridge had been a British citizen. "Thank you, ma'am." He saluted and turned on his heels.

It looked like Umbridge might not be the only witch he killed this week.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

All his life, Percy Weasley had wanted one thing: respect. At first, it had only been the respect of his older brothers, Bill and Charlie. As a child, Percy had never earned that respect. Bill was six years older than him, Charlie four. They'd never seen Percy as more than the child he was, and treated him as such. Percy had then turned to getting the respect of his younger siblings: Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny. The twins didn't respect anyone or anything, and Ron, like Percy, worshiped his eldest brothers, not his boring middle brother. As for Ginny, she was obsessed with a fantasy Boy-Who-Lived. And so, Percy had no respect.

It wasn't that Percy's parents didn't love him and praise him, but rather that with so many children in the family there was only so much attention to go around, and Percy was the quiet, well behaved one. Unlike the headstrong Bill, recklessly brave Charlie, marauding twins, adventurous Ron, or fiery tempered Ginny, Percy kept an even keel and always followed the rules, believing they would bring him the respect he craved.

Until one fateful year, when the rules came crashing down around him. It had started at Madam Malkin's.

"First year at Hogwarts?" Percy had said, smiling down at the short blonde boy getting measured for his robes.

The boy had sneered up at Percy. "Of course. Why else would I be here?"

Feeling a bit offended, Percy had frowned at the boy, but had of course, bragged about his new position. "I've just been made prefect. That's why I'm here, mother agreed that she couldn't have a prefect going to school in second hand robes. Perhaps you'll be in Gryffindor, then you'll be with me as I'm in charge of the firsties this year."

"As if I would want to be with your pathetic brood in Gryffindor. I know who you are, you're a Weasley. Who cares if you've made Prefect? You're just another one of Dumbledore's puppets. My father says Gryffindors are all foolhardy idiots."

"Who are you to insult my house?" Percy had snapped. "You're just another snot nosed firstie. I suppose you think you'll be in Hufflepuff then?"

"Of course not. I'll be with all the proper wizards in Slytherin, as my father was before. A Malfoy in Hufflepuff. The very idea."

Percy had been about to sneer back, but checked himself. He had aspirations, after all. The Malfoys were a powerful and influential family. His own father had gotten nowhere hitching himself to Dumbledore's coattails.

"Oh, well, I know the name of Malfoy of course. Your father is very close to the Minister, is he not?"

At this, Draco practically preened himself. His previously hostile demeanor vanished, and he smiled at Percy. "Why, Minister Fudge is practically a family friend. We had him over for dinner just last Wednesday."

"I've always looked up to the Minister," Percy had gushed. "I'm looking forward to a career in the ministry you know. Plan on getting my NEWTS in History of Magic, Arithmancy, Transfiguration, and Charms. I'd like to get a position in the Department of Magical Transportation, preferably in the Portkey Office. I've always been interested in portkeys, fascinating devices really."

In hindsight, Percy should have noticed the knowing smile on Draco's face. The boy had asked him seemingly innocent questions and what sounded like praise, but upon reflection, "All you could aspire to be with your family" had been far less than flattering.

"Nearly done Draco?" an equally bored voice had drawled as Lucius Malfoy stepped in.

"Yes father, I'm quite done here," Draco had said.

Percy had waved and bowed. "Mr. Malfoy sir! It's an honor to meet someone so influential at the ministry as yourself sir. I was just telling Draco about my research into magical transportation, as he's quite keen on brooms you see. I'd like to pursue a career in the Ministry myself."

The elder Malfoy had raised an eyebrow. "The only career a Malfoy needs is being the lord of our estate. Who, exactly is this, Draco?"

"A Weasley, father. Perry, was it?"

Percy ignored the obvious barb, blind to everything but his ambitions."Percy, and I'm-"

"Ah, Arthur's son, is it? Your father has something of a reputation you know. An obsession with muggles. I do hope you don't share that."

"Oh, no sir. I'm nothing like my father," Percy had declared. He'd felt guilty saying that, because in truth his lifelong ambition was to be like his father, or at least a better, more successful version that got the attention and respect he deserved. Percy had never felt as though he'd been given the attention he deserved from his father, and while he did feel a twinge of guilt, a part of him felt good denying the Weasley Patriarch.

"Well, perhaps Draco would do well to emulate you. I see you have a prefect badge. Hopefully, you don't simply follow the wrong man blindly and end up nearly destitute. If you're ever interested in making some real connections, you'd do well to look to Draco here. But, we must be off."

Percy had felt like he was really making progress, until a few weeks later he'd been on the Hogwarts Express, doing his rounds. He'd made his way to Draco's compartment, intending to show off his new robes and try to take the young boy under his wing. He's paused outside the compartment to knock, when he heard voices.

"-saw another Weasley. I tell you, he was even dumber than the one I met at madam Malkin's. That prat couldn't stop flashing his prefect badge. As if he got it on merit. It's only because his father's Dumbledore's pet. Real quick to grovel for father and I though. I suppose that has some redeeming value. You'll see though, we'll be able to do anything with him around, I'll just name drop my father and make vague promises about getting him a position in the ministry. I've always wanted a pet, and I suppose a Hogwarts prefect isn't too bad, even if he is a Weasley."

Percy had flushed red and lowered his hand, stalking away. When he'd seen Draco trying to bully Ron later, Percy had put his foot down. He'd thought he'd enforced the rules well, and that he'd shown Draco.

How wrong he had been. Ron had been nearly murdered by Draco and his cronies later that year, along with his friends in the Defense Club. Percy had looked to adults to solve the situation, for the rules to assert themselves, but they hadn't. Instead it had been muggles who offered to help, including Percy's own squib cousin. The next year had been even worse, with the Ministry marching off a professor Percy had rather liked in chains because he'd been on Malfoy's bad side, and two students from respected families expelled.

The rules of the wizarding world hadn't helped Percy. He'd have to choose, and he'd chosen family. Now, he had to go get his brother, the one that seemed to have picked career over what was right.

"Sir, can I speak with you a moment?" Percy asked as his cousin Sergeant Prewett got off of the lift.

"I'm in a bit of a hurry Percy, can it wait?"

"No, sir. I want to go with you. I want to go back to Hogwarts with you and Tonks. I know you have to go, to get the other Muggleborn kids out before they enact that Edict of Merlin. I want to go. Bill's there. I need to talk to him, to help him see reason."

The older man paused, stopping and studying Percy's face carefully. "And what if he doesn't want to come back, lad? What will you do then?"

Percy swallowed, his stomach tightening into a knot. "If he won't see reason, then at least I'll know I have tried. But I'm not just leaving him."

"What if he fights? Joins with the enemy?"

Percy looked down for a moment. He'd never hated Bill, resented him a little, sure. But he loved his eldest brother. Finally, Percy looked back up. "Then I'll fight. I've got family here to look after. I made my choice, sir. When I came with you instead of staying with Dumbledore."

Prewett nodded slowly. "Alright then. Come on, we'll get you and Tonks your gear. It's time to saddle up."

An hour later, Percy was back aboard the helicopters as they lifted off, two full squadrons of SAS troopers aboard, along with Percy and Tonks. He glanced over at the ex-Auror, dressed in Muggle battlegear but still armed only with her wand. Her hair had gone lank and black instead of it's normally bubbly pink color. She smiled wanly at him.

"Do you think everyone will come with us willingly?" Percy asked, using the helicopters headset.

Tonks shrugged. "I hope at least my folks do, and some other people. I'm just curious to know who the spy we're supposed to rescue along with the muggleborn kids is."

"It's Snape," Percy said. "I'm sure of it. He's been in on the whole thing for ages."

"Snape?" Tonks demanded, shocked enough that her hair went gray for a moment. "Damn. Never thought the old bugger had an ounce of sympathy for the muggles."

"Honestly?" Percy said. "I think he just wanted to be on the winning side."

\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Deep within the Department of Mysteries, hooded figures stood around a circle inscribed in blood, chanting softly. At the head of a circle stood a young man, his eyes dark and cruel as he held the ritual knife over the weekly struggling woman on her knees before him. She was some muggle bitch one of the Death Eaters had hauled in off the streets, but she would do even if her impure blood was not what young Lord Voldemort would have prefered. He glanced at the center of the circle, where his chosen lady panted and groaned in the agonies of labor, squatting over a series of dark runes.

At the food of the circle stood a corpse. It chanted along with rest, it's jaws opening and shutting like that of a marionette. The teeth of the monstrosity were cracked and blackened, its skin grey and beginning to rot. Nearly all of the hair had been harvested for polyjuice potion, but thankfully there was no longer any need for Junior to impersonate the original owner of the body; his father. The current occupant of what had once been Bartemius Crouch Senior's mortal shell was none other than Voldemort himself, abet his older, more foolish version. The real Lord Voldemort had spent many years in his Diary, naught but a memory until he had consumed the flesh and soul of the foolish scion of the Malfoy bloodline. Draco had been so easy to manipulate, even more so than his pathetic father had been.

In a straight line between the two Voldemorts lay the cup of Helga Hufflepuff, another repository for a fragment of Voldemort's soul. Beside the elder Voldemort chanted Bellatrix Lestrange, still thin and haggard from her time in Azkaban, but eager to once more serve her lord. In her hand she clutched a knife the twin of Young Voldemort's own, though it was held to the corpse's throat. She was far uglier than the vessel Young Voldemort had chosen to be his Dark Lady, one Pansy Parkinson. Despite the fact that her role was nearly complete, Voldemort had consented to modify this ceremony so that her life would be spared. It wasn't because he felt any real attachment to the girl he'd impregnated with his elder version's future vessel, but because after all, she was rather amusing to play with, and he could always use another child as a potential host. Hence the presence of the Muggle woman. It would have been better with a witch, but every last one of those was going to be needed in the coming campaign to finally exterminate or enslave the Muggle world.

At last the chanting reached a crescendo as Pansy howled, and the baby's head emerged from her womb and prepared to take its first breath. As it did so, the knives descended upon their victim. The Muggle woman let out a final gurgle, then her soul essence began to flow into Pansy. For the corpse's part, it fell without a sound, but a most unearthly shriek filled the room as the soul in the corpse was flung into the goblet. For a moment, the goblet glowed, then shattered. Part of the soul flowed into Young Voldemort, who inhaled deeply as he felt his soul fragments merge and reform. His mind spun as he gained knowledge, and his body surged as power flowed through him.

For the babies part, its heart stopped for a moment as it finally fully emerged from the womb. Then, it coughed twice, and began to laugh. It was not the laugh of a child, full of innocence and wonder. It was a sick, gurgling sound, the sound of death taking amusement in the cruel irony of life. Breaking the circle, Voldemort strode forward, past the corpse of the Muggle woman, past his unconscious bride, to the babe. He reached down and picked up the still laughing child and looked into its eyes, smiling.

"I could kill you now, you know. Take your essence into myself. You would never be a threat to me then."

The baby ceased its laughter and glared at Tom, its dark eyes narrowing in anger as its fists reflexively clenched.

"Oh, no, I won't do it. Not right now, anyway. You have your part to play, and I mine. Besides: I am the elder and stronger now. You held me in your power before. It is only right I do the same in turn."

Voldemort turned to Bellatrix and jerked his head at Pansy. "Get her up. This one needs nursing." He handed the child form of his elder self off to one of his Death Eaters and strode from the chamber. Phase one was complete.

"Get the others ready!" Voldemort snarled to Crabbe and Goyle, who had been guarding the entrance to the Department of Mysteries. "It's time these isles knew who their true Lord and Master were."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Ties Loosed and Bound

Going to Hogwarts for the first time was always a magical experience for a child. Even for someone like Tonks who had known since before she could walk that she had magic and would be attending, the train ride was special. She had met Charlie Weasley on that train ride, and while she hadn't become good friends with him until they'd started playing quidditch against each other in fourth year, she'd had met many others and had friendships that she had thought would last a lifetime. Helicopter rides, on the other hand, left much to be desired.

"We're ten clicks out from target," Captain Pershing, the Muggle officer in charge, said over the radio. "Remember, they've got kids there. Rules of engagement are do fire unless fired upon. Let Auror Tonks do the talking."

"Not technically an auror anymore," Tonks answered.

"Quiet down there," he barked back. "According to command while we're on the mission, you're an auror."

Tonks swallowed, feeling nervous and glancing at the horizon, looking for the castle in the distance.

"Chin up, Tonks," Charlie Weasley said happily. "We'll get Bill and Snape, and whatever kids got parents that want them out. And any others that want to go, really. I'm sure it will be fine."

"I hope so," Tonks whispered, but she didn't feel like it would. She'd personally hexed Dumbledore and all the other professors right in the back. It wasn't like they were going to welcome her with open arms. She looked over at Percy, who was nervously fiddling with his wand. He was still a kid, for crying out loud. Hell, Tonks wasn't much more than a kid herself. Not even a full Auror: never graduated from the program. She would have, at the end of the year, if the whole world hadn't gone to bollox.

The helicopters zoomed over the lake, setting down some distance from the castle. Soldiers embarked and rapidly established a perimeter, while attack birds circled overhead. Tonks spied broom riders circling about, but they kept well clear of the muggle war machines, several streaking away to announce their arrival.

"Right, let's go then," Captain Pershing ordered. "Prewett, Weasleys, Tonks, Bentley and Harris, with me. The rest of you stay here and prepare an evacuation route."

Tonks followed along behind, feeling strange in the tactical gear instead of Auror robes. She was dressed in a dappled camouflage uniform with tactical webbing, though she carried only a few magical supplies and no firearms. It was the same stuff she might have brought for a full auror kit: magical first aid kit, backup wand, and a few vials of potions that could be used as a sort of grenade such as fog-in-a-jar and blinding light brew. In contrast, the two Weasley brothers carried their wands, but had rifles slung at their backs with pistols on their sides. They also had plenty of ammo and grenades; much the same kit as the muggle soldiers.

"Hell of a way to come home," Tonks muttered as they hurried across the grounds.

"Stop right there!" a voice called after they'd gone about 50 yards towards the castle. "Come any closer and we'll drop the lot of you."

Captain Pershing raised a fist, and everyone halted. "Right, I can see you lot under that funny magic over by those stones. We're here on a diplomatic mission from Her Majesty's Government, to retrieve all of the so-called muggleborn students, as well as any of Her Majesty's subjects that wish to leave before the Edict of Merlin is enacted."

 _So much for letting me do the talking_ , Tonks thought. She glanced around. She couldn't see the illusion charms, though apparently those funny magic dampening pills the troops had taken allowed them to see through minor spells.

The pile of boulders the captain indicated shimmered, and Tonks recognized Rufus Scrimgeour, along with two older Hogwarts students.

"Rufus, it's me," Tonks said, stepping forward. "Jeremy, Trisha, you know me. I'm not here to hurt anyone. We're just here to take any of the kids who want to go home to their parents, and anyone else that doesn't want to live trapped in some bubble for the rest of their lives."

"Stay back!" Rufus barked. "You and those muggles need to clear off, you damn traitor. I never thought I'd see the day someone like you betrayed the entire magical community, Nymphadora, but here it is."

"Can't do that, Rufus," Tonks said, raising her hands to show they were empty and stepping forward. "Look, you can't tell me you think it's right to take kids away from their parents. Jeremy, you're a half blood. Is your mum welcome here, or are you just never going to see her again?"

"She's at the castle with my dad," Jeremy answered. He was a seventh year Ravenclaw, the son of a wizard who'd married a muggle librarian. "But...but a lot of the little ones have been crying for their parents ever since everything went to hell. Sir, we should let her up to the castle. You can trust Professor Tonks."

"And Mr. Prewett," Trisha declared. "He saved me and every other Hufflepuff from the Serpent of Slytherin. He wouldn't be here to hurt us, would you Mr. Prewett?"

"No, Trisha," Prewett answered. "I'm just here to take kids back to their parents. Though you're welcome to join us as well, of course."

Trisha bit her lip, and looked to Scrimgeour. The senior Auror glared at the intruders. "You lot killed five aurors, you know that? Four dead on the field, another died of her wounds before we could get her to St Mungo's. I ought to arrest you right here and now, Tonks, and obliviate all these muggles and send them packing."

"I don't recommend that," Tonks told Scrimgeour. "They've got radios. We're here with just a few right now, but we could have hundreds of muggles here within an hour. Come on Rufus, they just want to bring kids home to their parents."

"Then why did they come prepared for war?" Scrimgeour growled.

"To remind you that we don't have to ask politely," Captain Pershing answered. "However, we are asking politely. For now."

"We should really let them ask, Mr. Scrimgeour," Trisha said quietly. "The kids want their parents. We should let them decide at least."

"Fine. Take them to the Headmaster and Director Bones," Scrimgeour snarled. "I'll go watch the perimeter. Jeremy, you stay here."

"Fat lot of good I'll do when a whole troup of Aurors couldn't stop them," Jeremy muttered, but he stayed on watch as Trisha led Tonks and the others up to the castle as Scrimgeour stalked off towards the woods.

As they marched up the path, Tonks saw that the castle was far busier than usual. There were tents and portable houses set up on the quidditch pitch, and a steady stream of people were coming in and out of the castle. They all stopped when they saw the soldiers coming though, and many drew wands while others ran inside.

"They're not here to attack!" Trisha called, using her wand to amplify her voice. "They're just here for the muggleborn kids who want to go back to their parents."

This didn't seem to easy any tension though, and Tonks heard angry mutters amongst the assembled people. Most of them she recognized; there was Ollivander the wandmaker and his family, and Florean Fortescue and his wife, and, yes, even her mum and dad. She cringed slightly at seeming them, then forced herself to stand up straight. What did her parents think of her?

"Nymphadora?" her mother called, pushing her way forward. "What on Earth are you doing with these mad muggles? What are you wearing? What happened?"

"Hey mum, dad," Tonks said, waving lamely. "So, I've sort of joined the muggle army. Seemed the right thing to do at the time."

"It's true then," her father said, looking rather grey and unhealthy. "You did attack the Headmaster."

Tonks flinched at the look of utter disappointment on her father's face. "Yes, dad. He was threatening Char-Sergeant Prewett. And the kids. I had to stop him. It was the right thing to do."

"I hope it was worth it. You've turned your back on everything you once swore to protect," someone shouted.

Tonks ignored them. "Mum, dad, I was sort of hoping you'd come with us."

"Come with you?" Andromeda said, looking baffled. "Why? Dumbledore is going to keep us safe from the madness of the muggles and the terror of the Dark Lord."

"Because what you're doing is running and hiding," Tonks said. "Voldemort is going to war with the muggles! He always planned on it, and you know it. Well, they're not taking it lying down, and someone got to help them. And that someone is me."

"They started it," Kingsley Shacklebolt declared, striding through the crowd with a drawn wand. "If the muggles hadn't attacked us like that, Voldemort never would have been able to seize power."

"Gentlemen and ladies, we can stand around and point fingers all day, or we can take action. We're here to retrieve all students with parents in the mundane world. We have documents from each parent requesting that we return their students from Hogwarts before the Edict of Merlin is enacted," Captain Pershing said.

He held out his hand, and one of the soldiers placed in it a binder, which he opened and showed the crowd. "I have a list of the names of 87 students still remaining at this school. Any students over the age of 17, as they are legally adults by wizarding reckoning, may make their own decision. Those under the age of 17 will be required to be returned."

"We're not giving them to you," Shacklebolt declared, assuming a dueling stance with one toe pointed towards the soldiers. "They're not yours to torture and study like some animal in one of your labs."

"Funny, I seem to recall it was wizards who were torturing the kids not even two days ago," Sergeant Prewett drawled.

Shacklebolt's face went red, but he didn't back down. Several other witches and wizards stood beside him, ready to fight. Tonks groaned, but had her own wand up and ready to fight.

Before anything could happen, a burst of flame erupted between the two sides, and a Phoenix emerged singing a song of mourning. From the flame, Albus Dumbledore emerged.

"Enough! Kingsley, stand down," Dumbledore ordered. He waved his hand to the assembled crowd. "Return to your preparations, we have not much time."

With some grumbling, most of the crowd broke away, though Kingsley and Tonks parents remained.

"Captain, I was told you are here for those students whose parents wish their return?" Dumbledore said calmly.

"Yes sir," Captain Pershing said, handing over the binder of legal papers. "We've a list along with signed documentation by all involved parties. As I said before, those of age may make their own decision as is their right, but the minors must come with us."

Dumbledore briefly thumbed through the folder, then nodded. "I cannot argue with you. I was troubled over the prospect of separating families, as that was not my wish. Very well, we shall assemble the students in the Great Hall and send them out to you. Miss Tonks and Mr. Prewett may accompany me to ensure an accurate count. The rest of you must return to your transports."

"Very good sir," the Captain said. He glanced at his wrist watch. "We'll give you 90 minutes. Send word if there is any reasonable delay." With that, the captain and the other soldiers turned on their heels and marched back to the waiting helicopters. Percy and Charlie looked like they wanted to stay, but when the Sergeant made a negative motion they both reluctantly followed the others.

Tonks swallowed, looking up at Dumbledore. Before she could find any words though, the old man turned on his heel. "Come, there is much to do and little time in which to do it."

Tonks followed the Headmaster silently, looking over to the Sergeant, who had a bored expression on his face as if this was all very blase. She recognized that as a tactic for not giving a perp any information about what you were thinking, but despite her metamorphmagus abilities, Tonks just couldn't manage the calm indifference. Here was a man she had betrayed the trust of and literally shot in the back, along with her parents and former coworkers. It was too much, and Tonks felt cold sweat dripping down the small of her back.

She had just stepped into the Great Hall behind Dumbledore when she heard her name called. She turned, and saw Remus running as quickly as he could towards her, Bill Weasley and Severus Snape not far behind him.

"Tonks, oh God, you came back! Please, tell me it's not all true!" Lupin begged, coming up and taking Tonks' hands in his.

"It is Remus," Tonks said quietly, struggling to hold back tears. "I'm here for the rest of the sprogs, the ones whose parents are muggles. We're to take them away."

"What?" Remus looked floored. "But why?"

"Because, you simpering moron, she's not as stupid as you apparently are," Snape drawled. He nodded to Dumbledore, then to the Sergeant. "Headmaster. This is where we part ways, it seems."

Dumbledore paused, eyeing the potions master for a long time as everyone else looked on in stunned silence. "How long, Severus?" he finally asked.

"Since the first month the boy was in school," Snape sneered. It took Tonks a moment to realize he had to mean Harry. "Or, perhaps more accurately, since you planned to offer him up as the proverbial sacrificial lamb."

Dumbledore looked haggard for a moment, then nodded. "I see. So you will continue your duties as the boy's protector?"

"Always," Snape answered. "Until my services are no longer required."

"Very well. I cannot stop you. Perhaps you can find a way that I could not," Dumbledore said.

"William," Sergeant Prewett said as the potion master and Dumbledore talked. He took out a letter and handed it to the younger man. "This is from your parents."

Bill glanced at the letter, seeing the writing of his parents. "I already know what it says," he said. Then he held the letter up, and incinerated it with his wand. "I've made my choice. I'm staying."

"I thought that would be the case," Prewett said with a slow nod. "Any farewells you wish me to convey?"

"Give them my love," Bill answered. "And tell them I understand. I disagree, but I understand. I hope they will do the same for me."

"I will." The Sergeant held out his hand. After a moment, Bill took it. "You're a good man William. I wish you the best. Shame you won't come with us. I could use a man like you to watch my back."

"I saw Charlie and Percy were with you," Bill said. "Look after them."

And with that, Bill turned and walked away. Tonks watched him go, feeling a pang of loss. She looked back to Remus, who was still standing beside her. She reached out and took his hand, squeezing it. "Come with me. Please. I can't do this alone."

Lupin licked his lips. "I...I don't know that I can. That isn't my world. It never can be."

"Black's alive," Prewett said without preamble.

Lupin started, looking at the Sergeant like he'd grown a second head. "What?"

"Sirius Black is alive," Prewett repeated. "He's undergoing medical treatment at a secure location. Someone poisoned him with spattergroit. He managed to live, and saved Harry's mother and sister's lives."

Lupin rounded on Snape, his eyes going wide with rage. "You!"

"Me," Snape answered calmly. "I won't claim to regret my actions, though I may be a tad disappointed that he survived. I did what I did to protect Harry. That is my only objective."

"Liar," Lupin snarled, his fingers twitching as if he wanted to strangle Snape. Then Lupin took a deep breath, and looked to Dumbledore. "I have to go. I can't lose him again. Not if there's a chance."

"The door will always be open to you, Remus," Dumbledore said gently. His gaze wandered over Tonks and Snape as well. "To all who wish to find aid and shelter from the storm, Hogwarts doors will always be open, so long as there is magic in your heart."

"Good to know you're not biased or anything," Prewett said dryly. "Now, the children?"

"Being assembled as we speak," Dumbledore answered. "But I must leave you now. I have preparations to undertake. But, before I go. Nymphadora?"

"Yes?" Tonks said, grateful her voice did not come out as a squeak.

"I forgive you." With no further comment, Dumbledore left.

Tonks felt as though she'd been stabbed in the gut. Here was a man who had put his faith in her only to find it returned with treachery, and the only thing he said to her was to offer forgiveness? She didn't know what to say, and before she could decide, the Headmaster was gone.

It took half an hour to assemble the students. They did not bring any possessions aside from what they were wearing, though a few had tried to grab some valuables or keepsakes. It was for the best, as the transports simply did not have room for a large number of accoutrements. There were just about to leave when there was a distant boom, then several sharp reports.

"What's happening?" Tonks demanded, drawing her wand.

Trisha ran into the great hall, breathing hard, her face pale. "Masked wizards just showed up and started attacking all the muggle soldiers! They've got giants and dragons with them!"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Voldemort was frustrated. He was now the supreme ruler of Magical Britain, soon to be simply Ruler of Britain, but this war against the muggles was turning out to be hellishly complicated. He had gathered his forces: dragons, giants, and a large number of wands, but they could not easily determine a target to attack. They could simply assault the palace of the Queen and slay the muggle monarch, but she was just a figurehead. They could go after a military base, but these were unblooded troops. Simply apparating into a muggle village and slaughtering everyone would be fun, but not much of a challenge.

"My Lord," Rastaban Lestrange said, bowing. "Rufus Scrimgeour has just arrived from Hogwarts. He says he has an urgent message for you."

"I thought he was one of the fools following after the old man. Fine, send him in. I could use more curse fodder," Voldemort growled, then turned back to his map. Perhaps simply attacking London would be best. A big city, some military targets, and of course those blasted muggle wireless broadcast centers. Yes, that could work.

"The muggles are kidnapping students from Hogwarts," Scrimgeour declared as soon as he entered the room.

Voldemort turned to the man and frowned. "Oh? And the old man isn't going to stop them?"

"He's planning on turning over the whole lot of them to the muggles. All muggleborns and such. Even a few deserters who want to go."

A slow grin spread over Voldemort's face. Perhaps he had a target after all.

"Alert our forces. We attack at once. We cannot allow this violation of our magical citizenry to go unchallenged," Voldemort declared. Perhaps he'd even get to kill Dumbledore. That old man had scared his older self, but that man had been a weak fool. He was young. He was strong. He had an army. What did Dumbledore have? A few muggles and blood traitors? It would be a slaughter.

It didn't take long to portkey over the dragons and giants that were sworn to Voldemort's service. He lined his troops up in the Forbidden Forest, then ordered the dragons to attack first. The muggles had some of their infernal machines flying around nearby, but the trees had so far covered his forces approach.

The dragons burst from the treetops, lunging at the hovering helicopters. In such close quarters, they proved to be far more maneuverable and swift to react than the metal machines, and half a dozen helis were shattered wrecks before they even realized they were in danger. The other machines spun about and opened fire, smiting four dragons from the skies with a storm of gunfire.

However, the dragons riders conjured shields about them, and those lasted long enough for the dragons to close the distance, breathing flame and striking with sharp talons. The remaining helicopters fell, shattered hulks that crashed into the forest below.

The muggles on the ground, however, had not been idle. They opened fire on the dragons with rockets and machine guns, retreating towards the castle. Three more dragons fell, but Voldemort ignored the casualties.

Fools. Voldemort sent in the giants first. They were almost as tall as the trees, and had needed to stoop low to hide themselves. However, once they stood, they rushed forward with a roar, wielding trees as clubs and hurling rocks. A few were cut down by shockingly effective gun fire, but they scattered and broke the Muggles with their numbers. However, one pocket managed to kill the giants that rushed them and blast away the rocks, and Voldemort spied ginger hair amidst that group.

"Weasleys," Voldemort growled. "Blood traitors! Kill them all! Forward!"

The Death Eaters now ran into the open after the hastily retreating muggles, spells tearing open the earth and sending gouts of flame into the air. The muggles managed to escape though, firing furiously from their guns. This splattered harmlessly off of Voldemort's shields, leaving his wizards unaffected. Another giant fell, but they existed merely to serve as shock troops, a function they had performed admirably.

The dragons circled overhead, and Voldemort nodded to himself. They could prevent any more muggle contraptions from attempting to flank them.

"Send an envoy to the castle," Voldemort ordered. "Let them know that I, Lord Voldemort, Ruler of these British Isles, will not allow magical blood to sully itself by serving under the whip of muggle overlords."

Avery departed, striding up the lawn towards Hogwarts. Voldemort grinned. Everything was going perfectly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Pain shot through Percy's arm as he strained to help the soldier up the hill towards Hogwarts. The man's lower leg was gone, taken off when his foot had been crushed then removed by a boulder thrown by a giant. Percy's arm had been broken, but he'd half fixed it before grabbing the man and making for the castle at Captain Pershing's orders. The captain wasn't with them, his body was somewhere back on the green, killed by a blasting curse.

"Come on, we've got to keep moving," Percy panted as he hauled his comrade along.

The man gritted his teeth and tried to use his remaining leg to propel himself, but he was seriously wounded and had lost a lot of blood before Percy had closed the wound. Thankfully, they were almost at the castle, and several people were running towards them.

"We need healers!" Charlie shouted, supporting his own soldier as they hurried forward. Charlie was one of the only uninjured members of their group, his shields and counterspells having been much stronger than Percy's.

"Stop right there!" Someone shouted, and a man Percy half recognized as an auror with dark skin hurried forward, pointing his wand at them. "Come no further with those muggles!"

"You idiot, we've just been attacked by Voldemort and his creatures!" Charlie shouted right back. "We're all about to be under attack!"

That brought murmurs of shock and horror from the crowd. Hadn't they heard the explosions and gunfire? Percy set the wounded soldier down and strode forward. "We need to talk to Dumbledore, he's the only chance we have of-"

The dark skinned auror pointed his wand at Percy's chest. "Dumbledore is already organizing the evacuation. But we don't need any more of these damned muggles here."

"Stand down, Kingsley," Tonks' voice said as she hurried out of the castle. "Didn't you hear the fighting? Voldemort and his Death Eaters are here to kill us all."

"Not quite," a new voice said.

Percy and the soldiers spun, raising weapons towards a man in a golden mask who had followed them up the hill. The man's hands were empty though, and a white flag hovered over his head.

"I come only as a messenger," the Death Eater said calmly. "The Dark Lord only seeks to protect those of magical blood from the insidious influence of these muggle ne'er-do-wells. He will only cleanse the traitorous scums who seek to aid them. Those who simply wish to join the Old Fool have nothing to fear from us, only from the muggles. The Dark Lord would shelter the foolish children, and offer them a chance to join him. Wealth and power await those who would rise up and claim the right of their blood."

"Fuck you," one of the soldiers said, and fired his pistol at the Death Eater. The round impacted an invisible barrier around the Death Eater, who raised his wand.

"Crucio."

The soldier screamed and fell, and there was some shouting before the Death Eater dropped his wand and the soldier ceased screaming, only twitching on the ground.

"See what these muggles do?" the Death Eater said, his voice suddenly magically amplified. "They would seek to kill one who comes under the banner of peace without warning or remorse. Such a fate awaits all who join them."

"You just killed dozens of his friends!" Percy shouted. "You attacked without warning! We were here to return children to their parents and reunite with their families!"

Despite the mask, the way the Death Eater held his body managed to convey how utterly beneath him he considered Percy. "Silence boy. Your family is famous for its willingness to slave like dogs at the heels of your masters. You have only traded a weak old man for the chains of muggles."

The Death Eater looked around. "Where is Dumbledore? I would treat with him or his representatives. There need not be bad blood between the children of Merlin."

"I can speak for the Headmaster," the auror who had confronted Percy said, stepping forward. "He will neither aid you nor the muggles and their pets. We only wish to be left alone. They will be expelled from Hogwarts, as will you. You can finish your squabble elsewhere."

"That is not an option," the Death Eater said, his voice dripping with disdain. "This is war, Shacklebolt. You do not have the luxury of claiming neutrality. Pick a side, or be labeled a traitor."

"You just said we would be allowed to go our own way!" Shacklebolt protested, his fists clenched at his side.

"And you will. Once this situation is dealt with, and the traitors disposed of," the Death Eater answered calmly.

Before Kingsley could answer, a giant phoenix patronus appeared above the castle. Dumbledore's voice boomed forth from it: "In 15 minutes, the Edict of Merlin will be enacted. Those who wish not to be within its boundaries must leave Hogwarts, the Forbidden Forest, and Hogsmeade. Those who seek to leave will be given the opportunity to do so. Know that once you leave, you may return. A way will be made for those who seek shelter from the storm to enter Hogwarts, the only key being their magic. But once within the Edict, you cannot leave. It is a door that swings one way only."

Percy swore. "That isn't enough time!" he shouted fruitlessly.

Tonks hurried forward and levitated the injured soldiers. "Come on, there are Portkeys and a Floo we can take. They go to the Burrow."

"But what about Bill?" Percy said, his voice pleading. "He has to come with us?"

"I'm staying," Bill said, appearing next to Percy from the milling crowd. "I'm sorry Percy. They need me here."

"But I need you too," Percy said, his voice hoarse. "We need you. The world needs you."

Bill shook his head. "I've already seen the kind of death and destruction that will follow. As the Headmaster said, a way will be open for you. I can only hope you and the rest of our family take it before it's too late. Do the smart thing, Percy. Stay with me."

Percy glared at his older brother. "No," he spat. "Unlike you, I'm not a coward." He helped lift one of the soldiers to their feet, and strode towards the castle entrance.

For the rest of his life, he would regret his parting words to Bill. At times, he would even regret not staying. Sometimes, it seemed like life would have been simpler, and less painful.

But then again, would it have been living?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Curse that old fool!" Voldemort snarled. He blasted several trees into splinters, ranting and raving as he did so. "He's ruining my plans!"

Avery was running back towards them, his robes kicking up in a most undignified manner.

"What are your orders, my Lord. Shall we storm the castle?" Yaxley asked.

"No," Voldemort growled. "No, the old fool managed to foil me this time. This is the last time however. Next time, those filthy traitors and their masters will have nowhere to run."

Voldemort paused, eyeing the battlefield where the slain remained. "Still. It would not leave without a parting gift."

It took five precious minutes, Voldemort raised the dead muggle soldiers as inferi, and sent them against the castle. It was a mostly empty gesture, but he did suitably impress his followers with his ability to raise so many corpses so quickly. It was a grand display of power, and a message to those in the castle. Yes, Dumbledore was powerful. But could the old fool really save them?

Voldemort and his followers left, portkeying away with only minutes to spare. Shortly thereafter, Voldemort apparated to a hill about a mile from Hogsmeade, and watched. For three minutes, nothing happened. Then, a fog began to roll out from Hogwarts. It covered the castle itself first, then the lake, rolling towards the forest and village. Within half an hour, the entire area was blanketed in a thick, supernatural fog.

Voldemort grunted, impressed. He would have to remember that just because his foes were fools did not mean they were incapable of great acts of power. He conjured several birds, and sent them into the fog, seeing through their eyes with a spell. There were only dim shapes within the fog, but the birds were unharmed. Eventually, they came to a place where the air was clear. A wall made of stone and a gate, with a well before it. One of the birds landed on the well, and Voldemort saw a small plaque on it.

The bird flew closer, and Voldemort could read the words. "Drink from this water, and enter the gate, Child of Merlin. Here, you will find safety. Here, you will find peace. Let magic be your guide, to a place safe from the woes of the world."

"The Well of Merlin," Voldemort murmured. "Impressive. The name of Albus Dumbledore would be remembered for all time for a feat such as this." Voldemort grinned wickedly. "If it were not for the fact that history will have little room for anyone but I, conqueror of Britain and Europe, ruler of the most powerful nation on Earth. muggle women will use my name as a warning for their children for the rest of time. Wizarding mothers will praise my name. I shall be the new Merlin, the creator and sustainer of magic itself."

With a crack, Voldemort vanished, leaving behind the land lost to time.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

They had made it, but barely. Tonks and the few remaining soldiers had managed to get through the Floo or be portkeyed to the Burrow. They had gotten all the children with them as well, but few others.

Tonks parents had not come. She had begged, she had pleaded, she had wept. But her mother and father had been firm in their refusal.

"We are not going to live as slaves, either to that madman Voldemort or your muggle masters," her mother had said.

"Dora, you have to see. You're being used. This isn't the right thing, this is madness!" her father had argued. "Stay here, with us, where you belong."

"I'm a bloody auror!" Tonks had shouted. "It's my bloody job to save people from dark wizards. The Darkest Fucking Wizard of all time is out there! He just slaughtered my friends without warning and used their corpses to attack the castle! You can hear them fighting off the inferi now! How can you run from that!"

"Because it isn't our place," her mother had said. "Our place, our kind, are here. They're not like us, Dora."

"What about Grandpa Fred!" Tonks had demanded. "What about cousin Jackie and her kids! You'd abandon them too?"

Tonks father had looked uncertain, but her mother had shaken her head. "They've never really accepted us, love. They've always resented the power your father had. Been jealous of him. They'll try and take your power too. And if they can't, they'll use you like a tool."

"Well then I'll be a tool," Tonks had spat, taking up a Portkey. "A tool for justice, and the right of all people. Portus!"

That was the last she'd seen of her parents. Not even a moment after arriving at the Burrow, she'd wanted to go back and apologize, to hug them and to plead some more. But she had only minutes left, and the kids needed comforting, the wounded needed treating, and the perimeter needed guarding.

Tonks took a deep breath, and looked to Remus, who had come through the Floo a few minutes before. At least someone she cared about was here.

"I'm going to check the wards," Tonks told Charlie. "You go for help. We've got to get these kids sorted before Voldemort decides to attack."

"Yeah, right," Charlie agreed. He looked around, seeming lost. "Bill didn't come."

"I know," Tonks said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. Neither did my parents."

"Bill is always the smart one," Charlie said, his voice rough and his eyes filled with moisture. "Why isn't he smart this time? I only know dragons, you know? I don't know what to do."

"Go for help," Tonks repeated. "The kids need their parents, and our mates need medical attention. OK? Keep moving forward. It's the only way."

"Yeah." Charlie stiffened and saluted. "Right away, ma'am." He raised his wand and vanished with a pop.

"Remus," Tonks called. "Walk with me. We need to make sure we're prepared in case of an attack."

Together, they made their way out of the bedlam inside the house, and walked towards the wood.

"Thank you," Tonks said quietly once they were into the trees.

Remus didn't reply, keeping his eyes down on the ground. Tonks tried to put her arm in his, but Remus slid away.

"What have you done?" he asked, finally looking up at her.

"The right thing," Tonks replied. She did not add the "I hope" that echoed inside of her skull.

Remus shook his head slowly. "All this...all this is madness, Tonks. The Statute is gone. Voldemort is the ruler of Britain. Why? Why did you betray the Headmaster? Dumbledore would have known how to handle the situation. Would have handled the situation."

"He let kids be tortured!" Tonks snapped. "I saw the marks on those girls. That bitch used a blood quill! How can you say a man who would allow something like that could handle anything?"

"She would have been gone the next morning!" Remus said, stopping in his tracks. "He was building a case, collecting evidence. Umbridge had friends at the Ministry, powerful friends. Dumbledore knew he'd need solid evidence to lock her away forever so that she never hurt anyone again! He-"

"She will never hurt anyone again!" Tonks spat. "She's dead, and she got what she deserved! She got justice!"

"That was no justice," Remus said, his tone cold. "That was cold blooded murder. I saw the body, Tonks. She was shot dead before she even had a chance to defend herself. They could have stopped her a number of other ways. They could have given her real justice. A trial. Imprisonment. Her crimes were heinous, but did they merit execution at the hands of an enraged madman with a gun?"

"I can't believe you," Tonks said, taking a step back. "Can't you see? It's because people kept allowing monsters like Umbridge and those maniacs in Azkaban to live that we're in this mess. She had to be stopped, Lupin. Stopped forever, so she would never hurt a kid again."

"Listen to yourself. You don't sound like an auror. You sound like a vigilante. Dispensing justice with your wand and your own moral code. Not with the guidance of the law. What have you become? I thought the woman I was falling in love with did the right thing out of a sense of duty and justice. Instead, I find only a shallow brat raging at the world because it doesn't conform to her view." With that, Lupin turned on his heel. "I'll patrol this way. I'll send up a flair if any attack comes. You go the other way. We'll cover more ground."

Tonks stood, panting as he left, her chest heaving. Finally, she let out a strangled sob and turned, half running, half fleeing away from Lupin. Hot tears streamed down her cheeks, and she wiped her nose with the back of her hand, her wand clenched tightly in her fist. Damn that man! If only what he'd said didn't seem so right!

She had to be doing the right thing! She was saving the sprogs, reuniting families, protecting people!

Except for those she'd shot in the back. Except for her own family, torn asunder forever. Except the kids now trapped forever behind whatever the hell Dumbledore had done.

Tonks took a deep breath, and slowed her pace. Come what may, she wasn't going to let up now. She had committed to this path, and she was going to walk it. One way or another, she was going to do the right thing. Voldemort had to be stopped, and that was it.

She left the past behind her as she walked, and with it, her heart. She would be whatever she needed to be now. She'd always been good at changing herself. Now she just had to change herself so that she no longer needed or wanted Remus Lupin.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Ann Richards, Governor of Texas, stood at the window of her office, looking out at the city of Austin below her. The city was now under martial law. She'd called out the National Guard a day ago, to quell the unrest and rioting that had sprung up across the state in the wake of the very odd events playing out in Washington and across the world.

The Governor did not know what to believe when the BBC had started to announce that magic was real and that they'd all been hoodwinked for years. Then had come the news that the White House was under attack. A short time later, the word had come that had been a false alarm. An emergency session of Congress had been called, and then reports of fighting in the Capitol building. There were videos of bodies in the street, strange men and women in robes controlling groups of secret service members who rounded up members of Congress.

Then the word from the President and Congress that there was no magic, the British were mad, and everying thing was normal, everything was under control, no need to panic. The BBC stations had stopped broadcasting all across the East Coast. The ones further west continued to do so, spreading the story that wizards had seized control of the President and Congress, placing them under a spell of some sort.

Richards didn't know what to believe. Until a man fleeing in an unmarked car had arrived in Austin just hours ago. Richards turned to the man sitting in her office.

"Mr. Vice President, could you repeat your story again? I need to be certain of all the details."

Al Gore leaned forward, his face pale and sweaty. "We were attacked. The secret service got me out in time, but they… they must have gotten to the President. There is some spell they use. It puts you completely under their control. They used it on me when we were fleeing through Virginia, but Greg...that is, my bodyguard, he shot the one who used it on me before he died of his wounds. Someone saw what happened, recognized me, and they gave me their car and told me to run, to get help."

"When I was under that spell, I totally lost control of myself. I would have done whatever they wanted. Said what they told me to. Acted like they wanted. I couldn't help it. It just seemed so right. And that was only for a few moments. If they got Bill...he'll say what they want him to."

Gore swallowed, wiping his face with a white towel. It was already sweat stained. "They got Tipper, and I'm certain they got my kids too. They're after me, Governor. They're going to mind control me and make me their puppet, just like they did to all of Congress and the President. I don't know how we can stop them. Their spells stop bullets in their tracks, and they can kill with a word. We're doomed."

Richards nodded slowly. "That confirms what I've been told. I'm glad you came though, Mr. Vice President."

Gore scrambled back, his face a mask of horror. "Oh God, they got you too! You're their puppet as well!"

Richards raised her hands and shook her head. "No, Mr. Vice President. The wizards did not 'get' me. Though I do have a few I'd like you to speak with. But first, something important." Richards pressed a button on her phone. "Colonel, bring the judge and the camera crew. We have something important to do."

"What are you doing?" Gore demanded, still half crouched as if to flee.

"Al, I'm going to be frank with you," Richards said, her tone weary from the sleepless nights. "The President is compromised. Congress is compromised. The chain of succession is clear. In a case like this, we have to act to maintain continuity. If Mr. Clinton is a prisoner in his own body, we cannot allow him to lead this country into disaster."

Several people entered the room, and began to sent up a camera. Gore eyed them suspiciously "What are they doing?"

"Sir, we're going to have to swear you in as the new President," Richards said. "The people have to see that the government of the United States of America is still capable of lead and protecting the people of this great nation, against all threats, internal and external."

Gore nodded slowly, relaxing slightly. "That makes sense. Alright, I'll do it. But Govenor, this may simply be an empty gesture. Those wizards can teleport, do all kinds of weird things. How can we stop them?"

"Don't you worry yourself, Mr. President," Richards said. "I have a plan for that."

Half an hour later, after being sworn in and giving a brief speech, Gore sat behind the governor's desk (Richards having given up her office as a temporary place for the new President to occupy). Richards sat on a chair before Gore, next to two individuals dressed in fine white cotton suits with gold embroidery. They had stetson hats on, and had two empty holsters at their waists. One was obviously for a pistol of some sort, the other for what might have been a stick. Or a wand.

"Mr. President, I am Duke Diego Cortez Alfonso Bourbon, Tenth Duke of Texas," the older man said. He had a greying goatee trimmed in a sever spanish style, and spoke with a light spanish accent. His features were darkly latin, and his skin was weathered as though he had spent many days out in the sun. "My family has ruled these lands since their conquest from the godless Tenochtitlan Empire in 1519. We have long protected the people both from those godless savages in what you call Mexico, and those puritanical zealots in New York. They are called MACUSA. And it is they who have enslaved your government. This is my Chief of Staff, Baron Herbert Crockett."

The other man looked older, balding with long white sideburns and a fierce disposition. He leaned forward as he sat, as though he was ever on the edge of action. His blue eyes sparkled with passion, and he nodded to the new President. "Mr. President, as you well know, the forces of the Magical Congress of the United States have seized control of the Federal Government of the United States. What you might not know, is that they have also attempted to seize control of all public broadcasting stations and military outposts. They have mostly used a combination of the Imperius Curse and force to do so."

"The Imperius Curse," Gore said. "That's the mind control spell?"

"Yes," Baron Crockett answered.

"Then explain to me why, exactly, I should trust the two of you. Are you not members of this magical congress?"

"The Duchy of Texas is a free and independent nation," Duke Bourbon replied. "The borders of magical nations and non-magical nations do not often align. Within the bonds of your country, there are five additional nations aside from my own and MACUSA. In fact, MACUSA controls much of Eastern Canada as well as the territory east of the Ohio river."

"And why are you not attempting to seize control of Texas in the same way that your fellow wizards are?" Gore demanded.

Duke Bourbon shrugged. "I rule over the magical people of this land, yes, but I do so with the cooperation of the Governor of Texas. I have long had a working relationship with Governor Richards, and her predecessors. I have no interest in controlling the affairs of Nodatado. Even my own folk are fiercely independent, and while they owe loyalty to me, it is more of a feudal relationship. I use my power to protect them, and they pay me to do so, but in return I do not meddle in their day to day affairs."

"I've known of the nature of magic since my first day in office," Richards said. "The Duke appeared in this very office. Nearly scared me half to death. However, he assured me he was simply here to help, and assigned one of his auror's to guard me. You meat Mr. Stevenson on your way in, I believe? He's an auror, a magical officer who specializes in fighting dark magic."

"So then, you oppose the actions taken by this MACUSA group?" Gore asked the Duke.

"I do. They have always been paranoid, and while we have long been natural allies against the heathens in Tenochtitlan and those maniacs in Salt Lake City, I cannot condone their abuse of your government. They are attempting to hide something it has now become impossible to do so. I admit, I despise the British for pulling the rug out from under me so to speak, but abusing your own people is not the answer to this."

"Will you help us regain control of our government then?" Gore demanded.

Baron Crockett shook his head. "We will do what we can, but you have more urgent matters at hand."

"Like what?" Gore asked.

"Have you heard about what the Mormons are up to?" Baron Crockett asked. "They've declared a holy war, to purge the heretics from the nation that endanger all. Which is nonsense, because their Prophet and his inner council have always been wizards and witches. They are simply exploiting the situation. Tenochtitlan is in an uproar. They've started purging those gangsters from their lands, which is all well and good, but they're sacrificing them in their pagan fashion to fuel powerful blood magics. Blood magics they will use to attack Texas."

"We will need to defend our own, first," Duke Bourbon said. "You might look to the Iroquois Nation for allies against MACUSA. They have long claimed the same lands as their own."

"This is…a lot to handle," Gore said after a moment's contemplation. "I'm going to need a full briefing on everything. For now, perhaps our militaries should work together to secure ourselves against invasion from these other powers, then begin expanding outward as we can to bring order. I know there is rioting and panic across the nation at the moment."

Duke Bourbon shook his head. "Not the nation, Mr. President. The world. There may not be a single place at peace at this moment, as two worlds that were never meant to be together collide. Everything is in chaos."

"Then we start here. Somehow, we have to pull together. Let's get to work."

The new President and his advisors talked for hours, and in the end came up with a plan to at least keep Texas safe. Across the world however, factions clashed, and alliances were formed and enemies made. The United States of America, once the most powerful nation in the world, considered by many to be the only superpower, was broken. The void it left desperately needed to be filled, and many plotted to do just that.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: The Blooding_

"They….they're gone?" Lavender Brown stared up at Tonks, her lip trembling and her voice full of fear and sadness.

"I saw your parents," Tonks said, embracing her student. "They were at Hogwarts with your siblings. I told them to come with me, but they refused." Actually, they'd tried to assault Tonks and only Snape had been able to stop that.

"I can't believe it," Lavender wailed. "They left me? They didn't want to stay?"

Other students crowded around them, demanding if others had been seen at Hogwarts before the castle vanished. Lavender, for her part, clung onto Parvati, her closest friend. Harry also put an arm around the weeping girl, and she slowly quieted down.

"They stayed when the Headmaster cast his spell," Tonks explained. "The Muggles told me that there is nothing left. Hogwarts and Hogsmeade have completely vanished. I'm sorry, Lavender. If I had known what was happening, and so soon, I would have tried to let you go."

"I don't care!" Lavender cried. "I wouldn't have gone with them! They'd leave all my friends to die!"

"I know my aunt is gone," Susan Bones said once Tonks had gotten everyone to quiet down. "I'm sure the rest of my family is too. So they really did leave me?"

"Yes," Tonks said with a heavy sigh. "They did. I saw them. They wanted you back, but they were unwilling to come themselves. I'm sorry, all of you."

"My mum wouldn't have gone," Blaise said with a shrug. "So I'm alright. But...I know how hard this has to be for all of you. Some of my stepfathers...I really liked them. Never even knew my own dad."

"My family?" Hannah said quietly. "What about them?"

Tonks shook her head. "I didn't see them. I don't know. I hope...I hope they stayed."

Hannah nodded, hanging her head and trying to hide her tears. Hermione came over and put her arms around her friend, talking to her softly as silent sobs wracked Hannah's body.

"The same goes for you, Padma and Parvati," Tonks told the twin girls. "I didn't see your folks."

"Uncle Kopula talked to us," Padma told Tonks. "They've stayed, but are in hiding."

"My dad's here," Anthony said. "He came this morning. I saw him, but told him I was staying with you lot. He left with some soldiers, apparently he's not working for Gringotts anymore."

"Rough on you lot," Ron said. "Me, I know my whole family stayed."

Tonks frowned. "But Bill-"

"My whole family," Ron said again, glaring at Tonks. "We don't talk about the dead."

Hermione looked over at Ron with a pained expression on her face, but he stared forward, his expression stoney. Harry put his hand on Ron's shoulder and squeezed, and Ron looked away for a moment, rubbing his eyes with his hand. When he looked back, they were red, but dry.

"Professor, what about you?" Lavender said, hiccuping slightly as she stood on shaky legs with Parvati and Harry supporting her. "What about your family?"

"They're gone," Tonks said quietly. "They don't want to live through another war. They told me to go to the well and join them, whatever that means."

"Well, maybe we can be each other's family?" Lavender offered, coming over and putting her arms around Tonks. "You could be my big sister. I've always thought you would be a cool big sister."

Unconsciously, Tonks morphed her hair to be the same shade of brown as Lavender's, and her eyes shifted to the shame shade as well. "That sounds good, little sis," Tonks said.

Lavender sniffed, then held an arm out to Susan. "You can be my sister too. We're already practically sisters, what with being in the club together and all."

"Alright," Susan agreed, tears coming into her eyes and stepping into Lavender's embrace. "I think I could do that."

They were interrupted by the sound of boots running up the stairs.

"Auror Tonks!" a soldier called. "There's been an attack!"

Tonks withdrew herself from the girls embrace, and hurried forward.

"Where?"

"RAF Benson ma'am, we've got a heli waiting-"

"No need. I'll be there directly." Tonks turned back to the sprogs. "No, you can't come. Stay safe, and stay well."

Harry nodded, saluting as Tonks left. "We'll be here if you need us."

Tonk hurried outside and raised her wand. Time to get to work.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Unlike his former self, the newly crowned Lord Voldemort did not entirely underestimate the Muggles. He had seen what their helicopters had done to several of his dragons, and decided that such contraptions were dangerous enough to merit his direct attention.

"We must strike at their infernal machinery," Voldemort told his assembled troops. "These Muggles believe themselves equal to us, that somehow, their much vaunted science is a match for magical might. This gives them hope. Hope gives them courage. Courage gives them the will to fight. We must rob them of their hope, and their morale will break and they will scatter before us like the wind."

"We shall not achieve this with a single victory I fear, for our foes are fools. However, a public display of our might, and how insignificant their forces are compared to ours will be a strong first step. Our first target is here. This base, known as RAF Benson." Voldemort pointed to the model of Britain he'd transfigured the floor of Malfoy Manor into, his new headquarter. The model reformed itself, zooming in to the Muggle military base.

"This is where many of their helicopters are kept. Those are the machines our dragons destroyed in our last battle. Yaxley, go over the plan."

Yaxley nodded and stepped forward to address the group. It was a mixture of Death Eaters, aurors, hit wizards, and citizens that had enough skill to be conscripted as front line troops. All now wore the insignia of the Dark Lord, though only the marked Death Eaters had the masks that showed them to be leaders.

"We strike from all sides," Yaxley said, pointing to the map. "Heavy squad will go in from the north with the giants. They appear to have erected some small defenses with guns and sand bags. The giants should crush these easily enough. The dragons will fly in from the east. Destroy the helicopters before they can take flight; that is our primary mission. Broom riders will escort them in. From the south, squads three and four will portkey to this point, then move in. Slaughter any Muggles you find. No playing this time. Do not torture or rape. Kill them and move on."

"Finally, our main forces with squads one, two and five will move in with the Dark Lord at their head. Your job will be to kill all you find, and capture any Muggle documents. If you find officers, Imperio them so that we may interrogate them later. Once we have captured the area, we shall raise the Dark Mark and level the place with Fiendfyre."

"This is not, however, the end of the plan. Our broom riders will disillusion themselves at height and observe. Then the rest of our forces will retreat to the rally point by Apparition or Portkey. We shall wait for the Muggles to reinforce their position, or send aid. Then the broom riders will call our forces back, and we shall slaughter all who would render aid. This time, take any prisoners you wish. We shall play with them openly. Torture them, flay them alive, rape them, whatever you wish. Take slaves if you so desire, but make sure you do so publicly and humiliate them."

"With this done, we shall raise the Dark Mark once more and return here. We shall strike again tomorrow. Questions?"

One of the old aurors tentatively raised his hand. Dawlish was his name? Voldemort did not know, or care. "We're to rape the Muggles? That...that seems wrong."

"You don't bloody have to if you don't want to, you daft fool," Yaxley growled. "The point is, they're Muggles. Animals. Wizards and witches have a right to do whatever they want to them. They're an inferior breed. You want to have yourself a pretty Muggle wench? No one here is going to stop you. You want to torture a Muggle for looking at you wrong? All well and good."

"Do not think I order this for no reason," Voldemort said, his tone cold. "This has tactical value. We must incense the Muggles. Drive them to extreme acts. This will cause them to stumble right into our trap. It will also help break their morale, to see how powerless they are before us. Do this, and you will be given my mark. While wizards may be a breed above Muggles, my chosen Death Eaters are a breed apart themselves. You wish for wealth and glory? Do as I command."

Some of the unmarked ones still looked uncomfortable at the idea, so Voldemort continued. "Think of what they have done. They have slaughtered your fellows, kidnapped your children. Do you think they will not molest the young witches they have taken? No. They wish to breed them, by any means necessary, to create their own army of tamed wizards. We cannot allow this to happen."

While there were still grimaces among his troops, Voldemort did not hear any more vocal protests. He nodded. "We depart in 20 minutes. Squad leaders, rally your troops and prepare to portkey."

For his part, Voldemort would be leading a cadre of veteran aurors and marked Death Eaters against the front of the Muggle military base. They had erected the most defenses in this area, and Voldemort relished the idea of going up against the best the Muggles had to offer. It would be good to flex his might, just a little.

"Sir, a word?" Scrimgeour asked when Voldemort approached his group.

Voldemort frowned, but nodded and stepped aside with the old man.

"I don't like this torture and rape business. Subdue the Muggles, yes. They need to be put down. But to kill and torture the enemy? I don't buy the morale breaking argument. If anything, it will only strengthen their resolve against us."

Voldemort suppressed a flash of rage against this traitorous man. He was an experienced warrior, and Voldemort did not feel strong enough that he could afford to toss aside potentially useful tools. "It is a weapon to use against them like any other. If it proves ineffective, I shall reconsider," Voldemort said smoothly. "I appreciate your tactical insight into this matter, Scrimgeour."

"I...Yes sir," Scrimgeour said, saluting and moving off with this other Aurors. He still didn't look happy, but he was obeying, and for now, that was what mattered.

Voldemort would very much like to kill the man for his insolence once he consolidated his rule. Well, if the Muggles didn't get him first. No sense in doing enemy's job for them.

Voldemort, while he believed he had the courage and bravery of a leader, was however not reckless. He let the curse fodders go first, and apparated to the battlefield fifteen seconds after his vanguard, allowing them to establish shields and a perimeter for him. The Muggles. as it seemed, had not been completely unprepared, and several wizards lay dead or dying on the ground, having been shot before they could raise their defenses. However, the large number of wizards appearing from all sides had stalled the Muggle assault, and Voldemort raised his wand and stepped forward.

First, he raised up large shards of rock, transfiguring them into hounds of stone. The hounds rushed the machine gun emplacements and makeshift bunkers, while Voldemort's lackeys moved forward, firing off curses while maintaining their shields.

"Do not let their flying machines get into the air!" Voldemort ordered as he caused a concrete bunker to collapse in on itself, slaying the machine gun crew as his stone hounds tore apart a squad of riflemen. "Broom riders, forward!"

The broom riders swooped in overhead, blasting away at the helicopters. Voldemort was gratified to see one go up in an enormous ball of flame. Of course, this one had been in the process of being fueled up, and it was really that tanker that exploded, but Voldemort didn't really understand the difference.

From the other side, the giants moved in, supported with shields and toughening charms by the wizards controlling them. They smashed into the barracks, lifting out screaming men and tearing them limb from limb. Some were cut down by focused gunfire and grenades, but the Muggles had been caught mostly unprepared, many still sleeping or undressed as their quarters were demolished.

Voldemort and his elites stormed the command center, where narrow fields of fire favored them. Out in the open, Muggles could overwhelm shields with attacks from all angles, but inside buildings, there was only one method of attack. A Muggle sentry threw a grenade down the hallway at Voldemort, who banished it right back at his attacker. They were killed by their own weapons, and Voldemort marched in, finishing off survivors with a few well placed curses. They had locked the doors behind them, but Voldemort easily charmed them open.

It became a little more difficult: that blasted anti-magical defense was up, but it was no match for the Dark Lord's power. Two Death Eaters and an auror were killed when their defensive spells failed thanks to whatever devilry Muggles had, but Voldemort handily crushed the soldiers responsible by causing the walls around them to collapse.

The commander of the garrison tried to fire his pistol at Voldemort, but the Dark Lord transfigured the weapon into a metal serpent, which bit its owner in the throat, causing him to slump over as blood poured from his jugular.

"Get all the papers back to the headquarter at once!" Voldemort ordered. "We can use this as an opportunity to learn Muggle weaknesses."

Outside the command center, the rest of the garrison was being put down. Sporadic gunfire still sounded, but the Death Eaters and giants were rooting them out, one at a time. Voldemort was disgusted to see some of his raw recruits weeping and vomiting at the sight of the gore and death around them, but he forced himself to be calm and cool.

"You have done well," Voldemort told a young girl who was weeping over the body of her fallen friend. "It is tragic that we have lost some of our own, but we shall avenge them, and prevent such things from ever happening again."

Lifting the still weeping woman to her feet, Voldemort directed her over to a Muggle soldier whose feet were locked in stone, one arm a bloody stump as the weapon had been blasted away. "This is the one who killed your friend. Slay him, and avenge yourself!"

The young woman continued to weep, but raised her wand. The soldier, for his part, turned out to be a coward, weeping and moaning, clutching his wounds as death descended upon him.

"Please, I'm just a mechanic! I've a wife, children-"

"Avada Kedavra!" the young woman cried, and green light enveloped the man. He fell, lifeless, and his ankle bones snapping from his body's weight.

"Good. Do you feel better?" Voldemort asked. Others were watching, pausing in their own horror and grief as they saw their leader taking action.

"No...no it still hurts," the young woman said, sniffing and wiping her nose on the back of her robe's sleeve. Disgusting.

Still, Voldemort managed to smile and caress her cheek. "Then you have not yet spilled enough blood. Kill a few more, then we must depart. It will start to repay the debt you are owed."

The woman nodded grimly, turning and blasting the head off a Muggle who was lying on the ground. That one had probably already been dead, judging by the entrails that had been lying around him, but this action proved infectious. Many of those who had been in shock stood and began inflicting horrors of their own. Voldemort subtly used his magic to incite more bloodlust and anger, forcing the emotions of pity and remorse into the back of his minions' minds.

"Enough," he called after 10 minutes had passed. "We must depart. To the rally point!" he raised his wand and retreated, a vicious grin of triumph on his face. Phase one complete.

\/\\\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Tonks arrived at a scene of utter horror. Bodies lay everywhere on the tarmac. Helicopters were smashed and some were leaking burning fuel. The buildings were naught but rubbles. The base commander had been affixed to the flagpole, a metal serpent coming out of his mouth and coiling around his head as the Dark Mark hovered over him.

Tonks resisted the urge to vomit, steeling herself and beginning to search around for survivors and lingering Death Eaters. She stepped into the rubble of the barracks, but found only a pool of blood and mangled bodies.

"Psst, here, over here."

Tonks spun, raising her wand and casting her eyes about for potential foes.

"Please, I is over here. Quiet, do not be making noises, or they will hear!"

Tonks bent over, peering under a fallen door. "Who is it, do you need help?"

Two large eyes glowed in the shadows, and a figure dressed in rags shifted into the light. "Please, Mistress. I's is here to help. You must flee. They are still here! They will return, and slay all who come to help."

"What? Who are you? Who's still here?" Tonks demanded, shifting so half her body faced the house elf while she scanned her surroundings.

"I's is a friend. Here to warn you. Up, in the sky. Wizards on brooms. They wait for you and yous friends to come help, then theys will signal the others to come and kill you all. Theys is planning terrible things, horrible things."

Tonks felt her blood run cold. Broom riders, under invisibility cloaks or disillusioned in the sky. That was bad. "Thank you. Whose elf are you? Does your master know your here? What's your name?"

"I's can't tell you now. I's has to go. Please, mistress, listen. Stop the bad monsters that killed young master." With a soft pop, the elf vanished.

Tonk stood and quickly walked outside, withdrawing her sunglasses and putting them on. She tried to be casual, looking up and scanning the sky. She almost swore to herself. She could see dark shapes hovering high up. She was a bloody fool. Should have scanned for fliers right from the beginning.

In the distance, Tonks heard the wail of sirens. She saw emergency vehicles approaching from the road. Swearing, she raised her wand and apparated back to the safe house.

"It's a trap," she said, storming into the command room where Charles was talking frantically over the radio. "Tell emergency services not to approach. They've got broom riders up in the air, waiting for us to come and try and rescue any survivors. As soon as enough of us show up, they'll apparate back in and do it all over again."

"Fuck," Charles swore. He turned to the radio operate. "Get that out. Tell the medics to hold off, and that hostiles are still in the area. Have police evacuate the civilians."

"What do we do?" Tonks said, coming to stand beside him. "Do we get a team together and try and stop them?"

"Not my call," Charles said. "We're calling command now."

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"A trap? Broom riders in the air she says?" the RAF General said as the news came in over the radio. He rubbed his chin. "Damn. That makes sense. I take it the brooms are invisible somehow?"

"Yes sir," one of the technicians said. "That's what Auror Tonks reports."

"Hmm. I wonder, are they invisible to radar though?" the general mused. "Scramble our fighters. We'll see how they handle it when our birds aren't on the ground."

With all bases in the UK already on high alert and in the process of scrambling fighters due to the previous attack, it didn't take long for a squadron of GR-1 Tornadoes to race towards RAF Benson. Benson was primarily a helicopter support base, with a few attack birds as well. They'd all been caught in the middle of repairs and refit, with no active units deployed.

Now, however, things were different. A short time later, the flight of Tornadoes screamed in at 15,000 feet. The broom riders didn't even think to look that high, as no one flew brooms at an altitude of three miles. That high up, the air was thin and cold, and it was much easier to fly at lower altitudes. They were all focused on looking beneath them, with a few flying around a bit higher scanning for more helicopters.

The Tornadoes, however, easily detected the brooms on their radars. Set to find smaller objects, the pilots had pretty good ideas of how many pigeons were flying below them. They engaged when they were very close: Only four miles out from their targets. They fired missiles, then accelerated and closed in to engage at point blank range with cannons.

The broom riders didn't even hear the hypersonic incoming missiles, and had been relying on their stealth to protect themselves, and not on shields. Not that most wizards could have conjured a shield strong enough to withstand a blast from missiles designed to destroy large aircrafts. Out of the three dozen broom riders, fourteen were instantly annihilated by the precision strike. Five more were injured, and three fell to their deaths after being knocked off their brooms. Two managed to portkey away.

The others, seeing the explosions, frantically dove for the ground, looking about for threats. That was when the Tornadoes tore in at mach 2, their cannons firing at the targets their radar was painting for them. They were in and out so quickly that most of the broom riders never even realized what was happening. One broom rider did manage to react, firing off several curses almost at random. He did manage to hit one plane, which veered off to make an emergency landing. The pilot managed to land it safely however, and the plane was recovered and repaired in a fortnight. Ten more broom riders died, and the remaining seven portkeyed away, frightened and injured.

The pilots climbed back to altitude, disappearing above the clouds. They remained on station, scanning for additional threats.

With broom riders cleared away, Tonks, Charlie, and Percy apparated to the medical teams, each side-along two SAS troopers. They moved into the base with police cover, setting up a perimeter as the jets circled above them. Only a half dozen survivors were found, buried in rubble or hidden amidst the wreckage. The Death Eaters had been very thorough.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

At Malfoy Manor, Voldemort raged at the few surviving broom riders. Several of the disgraced riders thought they would most certainly be killed by the enraged Dark Lord, but to their surprise, the young ruler composed himself.

"This was unexpected," Voldemort finally said. "We did not consider this new variety of Muggle weapon that can see through our spells. You acquitted yourself well. How many did you kill?"

"Um, one my Lord," one rider said.

"Excellent," Voldemort said, clapping the man on the back. "What is your name?"

"M-M-Marcus Flint, my Lord," the rider stammered.

"Bear your left arm, Marcus," Voldemort ordered.

Flint hurriedly compiled, severing his left robe sleeve with his wand.

Voldemort pressed his want to the boys arm. "Morsmordre!" Voldemort hissed.

Flint gasped in pain as a black skull and serpent appeared on his arm, coiling around his left forearm and hissing softly. "Th-th-thank you, thank you my Lord," Flint babbled, prostrating before the Dark Lord as relief flooded him.

"You have done well," Voldemort said, nodding to the boy as he abased himself. He looked around to his other troops. "You have all done well. We have struck a mighty blow! Hundreds of Muggle warriors have been slaughtered, in return for a paltry few of ours. They may have foiled our trap, but we shall simply strike at more opportune targets. Squad leaders, select those who acquitted themselves well and send them to me."

Voldemort turned and swept away, Yaxley following closely behind him. Once they were inside and behind a closed door, Voldemort let out a shriek of rage and blasted a priceless antique table into rubble.

"I want…" Voldemort hissed, his body shuddering with rage as he leveled his wand at a couch, reducing it to shrapnel. "I want some Muggles. At least five. Two should be pretty girls. Bring them to me, now."

Yaxley did not question his master. He vanished, apparating to a Muggle village. He quickly grabbed seven Muggles at random, ensuring three were attractive young females. Then he returned, depositing the wailing group at his Lord's feet. Voldemort had removed his robes, standing in only a pair of trousers, his body glistening with sweat as he continued to blast away at random objects, brought by the Malfoy's trembling and filthy house elf.

"As you commanded, My lord," Yaxley said, kneeling before his master as the elf fled the room.

"What's all this then?" one of the Muggles bellowed, struggling to his feet and rounding on Voldemort. He was an older man with a bit of a gut, but arms knotted with muscle from his work as a bricklayer. "You're some of thos-"

Voldemort did not turn, only stretching out a hand. The man didn't even have a chance to scream as his skin was flayed from his body and his tongue ripped from his mouth. Blood fountained everywhere, drenching the other panicked Muggles, Yaxley, and even Voldemort's bare skin. The corpse remained transfixed, Voldemort having frozen the man at the moment of his death.

Slowly, the Dark Lord turned as the Muggles continued to shriek. He waved a hand, and their cries were silence as the remaining six were bound and gagged, thrown up against the wall.

"Thank you, Yaxley," Voldemort hissed. "This will do. Mark the new blood yourself. Lead them on a few missions. Slaughter a few villages. Spread some mayhem. Just don't get caught. Let them enjoy themselves. Use that spell I taught you to make them really enjoy it."

Voldemort twitched a finger, and one of the female Muggles was jerked toward him as her gore covered garments were stripped away. She screamed in silent horror as Voldemort ran his hand over her naked breasts. "I shall be occupied for a few hours. I expect a sizable mound of skulls outside this door by the time I am finished, and no more dead wizards. Understood?"

"Completely, my Lord," Yaxley said, not raising his head as he shuffled backwards out of the room. He shut the door as Voldemort removed the silencing charm from the girl, but Yaxley ignored it. He stood as the sobs and screams continued. "Be gone, elf. The master has no further need of you," he hissed at the cringing servant.

"Yes, master," the elf said, vanishing with a pop.

Yaxley let out a heavy sigh once he was back outside. This younger version of the Dark Lord was both more sane and competent, and less. He was canny and powerful, but hid a petty, cruel side of himself that was disturbing even to the hardened Death Eater. Still, Yaxley was no fool. He would follow orders.

"Carrow, know any nice harmless villages that need destroying?" he demanded as he strode over to another of Voldemort's lieutenants.

Alecto Carrow nodded, rubbing her hand eagerly. "Of course, of course. Will the young Lord be joining us?"

"This one is our own operation. He wants skulls brought back though. We're going to need dozens, if not hundreds."

"I just know the place," Alecto said.

"Good, gather the new blood. It's time for a bit of fun."

 _Authors Note:_

 _Voldemort's super power for this story is that he's not completely incompetent._

 _Still evil and insane though._


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Friends and Enemies_

There were a great many things Remus Lupin hated. Full moons were, of course, at the top of that list. Not far down however were hospitals. They brought back too many horrible memories. The time after he'd first been bitten, when he'd awaken to a weeping mother and an altered destiny. When he'd brought in Gideon Prewett and watched the man's life fade away despite healers' best efforts. And of course, when he'd come to find Sirius, only to be told the man was gone, and likely dead.

Just this once though, Remus didn't mind the hospital so much.

"Hello, Moony," Sirius said, smiling up at Remus from his bed. "They told me you were coming. I'm afraid I've made quite a bit of mess."

"No. It's alright. I understand," Remus said, taking Sirius' hand. "I came for you. To take you home."

"Home?" Sirius asked, confused.

"To Hogwarts," Remus said quietly. "Where you can be safe. Away from all this, forever."

"I thought Harry left Hogwarts," Sirius said, struggling to sit up. "Where is he?"

"He's...I don't know. A safe house, somewhere. The muggles have him. But Sirius, you've suffered enough."

"I'm staying," Sirius said. "I'll do whatever Harry needs me to do. He's lost two fathers, Remus. I must have the courage to stand by him now."

Lupin sank down into a chair, feeling numb. "But Sirius, you can't...you can't even fight. Look at you! You need magical care. More than I can give."

"The doctors said I'll be up and about in another few weeks. Where I am, I'll do whatever it takes to keep Harry safe."

"I…" Lupin closed his eyes for a moment, fighting back tears. "Fine. Then until you're well, I'll just have to make sure Harry survives." Lupin started to stand, but Sirius grabbed his sleeve.

"Just...stay, for a bit, will you? I've lost...I've lost too many friends already."

Lupin sat back down, trying to smile. "I suppose I could do that."

Half an hour later, he walked out to the waiting soldier. "Fine. I'll sign up. Where do you need me?"

\/\\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The room was full of blinking lights, flickering screens, and men and women talking quietly into headsets. Tonks looked at the map in the center of the room, swallowing when she saw the markers. They had struck again after Benson. Three villages, slaughtered. The corpses were found with no heads. Tonks was too late to stop that.

"Auror Tonks? This way."

Tonks followed after the orderly into a small amphitheater filled with soldiers. Looking around, she saw Charles Prewitt and his SAS troopers, and a few seats over Arthur Weasley and his now two oldest sons, Charlie and Percy. She was surprised though to see Remus Lupin sitting next to them. Seeing him, Tonks couldn't bring herself to sit by that man. Not now. Instead, she sat in the back with Severus Snape.

Snape only glanced at Tonks when she sat, giving her a brief nod before turning back to stare at the empty stage below them.

"So, it was you all along then," Tonks said quietly.

Snape didn't turn towards her. "Obviously."

"Why?"

Snape glanced at Tonks, then turned back around. "Because I made a promise once."

Tonks felt her eyebrows rise, but shrugged. She'd rather have Snape on her side than not.

"ATTENTION!" someone bellowed from bellow, and Tonks scrambled to get to her feet along with the soldiers. She was used to having to stand for senior aurors as a trainee.

The Weasleys and Lupin struggled to their feet after a moment, but Snape remained sitting. Evidently, he considered himself above such things.

"At ease," a man in a general's uniform barked once he had reached the lectern. "I'm not going to give you a grand speech. It's late, we're tired, and we've had our arses handed to us. Well, we're not going to take this sitting down. It's time to kill the bloody bastards that have been raising hell with us. And we're not going to beat around the bush: We're going to attack the Ministry of Magic."

Tonks sucked in her breath, but the soldiers were grim and silent, watching as the general pointed to what was being projected behind him. "This is the location of the Ministry of Magic. It's beneath Whitehall in London. This of course, makes attacking the Ministry a tricky proposition. We can't simply storm it or attack it from the air or with tanks. We're going to have to send in teams on foot."

"Fortunately, we believe we have a solution to the problem. There is another nation with severe grievances against the Ministry of Magic, that of the Goblin Nation. After several years of negotiations with the goblins, we have struck a deal: the Goblin Nation will be recognized as a free nation and join the United Kingdom, with its own representatives in parliament. The Goblin King will swear fealty to the crown, but be recognized in his right to serve as a special governor of goblin territories."

"Now I present to you General Steelclaw, who will go over our plans for the assault on the Ministry."

There was scattered polite applause, and out onto the stage trotted a goblin in full plate mail, with a mace clanking at his side. He looked a bit ridiculous, but Tonks knew that this armor would be largely resistant to spells, and that the mace would be a goblin masterwork with their spells laid over it. One strike would go right through shield charms and crush bones.

"Thank you, General Amherst. I will be brief. The Goblin people have long suffered under the oppressive heel of Wizarding tyrants. Several years ago, the goblins of Gringotts bank were approached by representatives of the Muggle Government to form an alliance. We have been in talks for some time, but the looming crisis has decided our fate. Voldemort is the enemy of the Goblin people. He has stolen our sacred relics, defiled our institutions, and spilled goblin blood without remorse. It is our honor to fight beside all those would name him their enemy."

"Our plan is simple: the Goblin Nation has several tunnels from our holdings beneath London connecting to the Ministry of Magic Goblin Liaison office. At this time, those tunnels are rapidly being widened in secret. A horde of goblin warriors stand ready to storm the Ministry. However, we cannot do this alone. In the past, Goblin Rebellions have been put down through the use of wands, which wizards hold a monopoly over. However, we intend to break this monopoly."

"Teams of your soldiers will join with your wizards and my troops. We shall attack just after dawn. Most of the wizards will still be away from the Ministry. We will proceed up through the Ministry to the Atrium, where the main hub of the Floo Network lies. Once we seize control of the Floo Network, we can isolate the wizards and prevent them from gathering in strength. We can also use this network to strike at targets from within, disabling their wards and allowing your air force to destroy them."

"That's not a bad plan," Tonks said, standing up. "But taking the Floo Network won't isolate Voldemort or his followers. Most of them are capable of making portkeys, and all of them will be able to apparate. Sure, we'll disrupt their communications and make things a bit harder on them, but taking the Ministry won't destroy them."

General Steelclaw glared up at Tonks. "And who, exactly, are you?"

"Auror Tonks. I'm, well, I'm the last auror really. As I said, your plan isn't bad. But you need to have some ways of preventing Voldemort's forces from just portkeying or apparating in and counter attacking before we've locked down the Ministry."

"She is correct," Snape said, not bothering to stand. "The Dark Lord and his minions are fully capable of apparating into the Ministry and hitting us from behind while we are still engaged."

The goblin General shifted, gripping his mace tightly. "Well, then we shall simply destroy all who enter."

"There is a way to prevent anyone from portkeying or apparating into the Ministry," Arthur Weasley said. "There is a runic keystone located in the Minister's office that puts up anti apparition and anti Portkey wards. This is to be used in case of an attack on the Ministry. We could even use it to prevent anyone from escaping once our assault begins in earnest. The Minister's office isn't even that far from the Atrium where the Floos are."

"Yes," General Steelclaw mused. "Yes, I believe you are correct. We would want to seize the Minister's office anyway. We'll send a special team to attack the office and activate the wards. I take it you would be capable of such a thing?"

"No, he wouldn't," Tonks said, shaking her head. "Only the Minister, a department head or an auror can activate the wards. It would have to be me."

 _Provided they haven't stricken me from the rolls,_ Tonks thought to herself. _Otherwise I'll just have to figure out a way to manage it._

"Very well, we shall modify our plan to include this," Steelclaw agreed. "Any other suggestions?"

"Just one," Snape drawled. "What is your plan if the Dark Lord himself shows up?"

"Kill him," Steelclaw growled. "By any means necessary."

Snape shrugged. "I suppose I've heard worse plans."

Within the hour, Tonks found herself loaded onto a lorry with a squad of soldiers. They drove for two hours into the middle of London. The streets were deserted, with only military, police, and emergency vehicles on the roads. Loud speakers played that there was a military curfew in effect, and that citizens were to remain indoors until it was safe. She shuddered. London was once a bright, vibrant city. To see it dead like this...It made the war seem that much more real.

The convoy of vehicles stopped outside the London Zoo, where several goblins disguised as very short, ugly zoo workers were waiting. They led Tonks and the soldiers to an old service building by a manure pile. Inside the building, they found a set of stairs that led down. At the bottom was an old loading dock that appeared to be bricked up. However, the goblins stepped right through the bricks, and Tonks followed.

Inside, she found a tunnel lit with glowing fungi along the ceiling. The walls were smooth brick, and there was very little dampness.

"This way," one of their guides hissed, doffing his disguise. He had on boiled leather armor, and carried a wicked looking dirk.

They followed the goblin for some time through the twisting passages. Down several side corridors, Tonks saw bright lights and shaped stone. Probably the Goblin City. They avoided the city itself though, instead going down side tunnels. After nearly an hour of walking in what felt like circles, they arrived in a great chamber brightly lit by torches.

Inside were hundreds of goblins, all armored in steel and leather and carrying a number of weapons. A few of the goblins carried modern muggle weapons, but most of them were wielding goblin steel in one form or another. Pikes, swords, javelins, axes, crossbows, spears and maces were all on display. Each goblin's armor and weaponry were unique in some way. Some of it was plain steel or leather with little ornamentation. Others had gems set into the metal or hide, or were trimmed with gold and silver. Some were dyed in bright colors or had goblin iconography on it. A few goblins had flags with their clan sigils upon them strapped to their back or sewn or stamped into their armor.

"Bloody hell. They're not soldiers at all," Sergeant Prewitt muttered. "Bunch of barbarian warriors this lot is."

"You don't want to underestimate them," Tonks told him quietly. "That armor, no matter how gawdy, is going to be a master work worth its weight in gold and then some. It will be resistant to spells, can probably stop most bullets, and each will have a unique set of protections and enhancements. Some will make it so the wearer never tires in battle. Others will give great strength. Some enhances your vision. Goblin armor is highly prized, and rarely obtained by humans."

"As for their weapons, well, I saw an auror take a hit from a goblin sword once. Sliced clean through his best shield charm and chopped his arm off. He would have been dead if Old Mad Eye hadn't blasted the goblin's head clean off. I wish that old bastard were here with us now."

"I'm not complaining about their kit," Prewitt said quietly. "I'm talking about how they'll fight, and how they think. Each one of these bastards is in this alone. Oh, sure, they might use some basic team fighting tactics, but these are warriors. They fight alone in a crowd. Dueling or some nonsense like that. No sense of group tactics."

"Oh." Tonks considered this, then shrugged. "Well, if it makes you feel better, most wizards fight the same bloody way."

"Christ, I hope you're better trained than that," Prewitt muttered.

"Nope, sorry. A bit of small unit tactics training is all. Wizards don't usually do large scale battles. There just aren't enough of us."

"Well shit. Just follow my lead then, and do as I say. Come on, our rally point is over there."

They sat around for about 20 minutes, until General Steelclaw climbed up on top of some boxes. The goblin warriors fell silent, and the human soldiers turned toward him, waiting expectantly.

Steelclaw started speaking in gobbledygook, much to Tonks' annoyance. However, after a moment, Remus started translating for everyone.

"My kin, today we avenge ourselves upon the hated wizards. For too long they have oppressed us, treated us as little better than outcasts and exiles. No longer! We will now take our rightful place. We shall no longer hide under the ground, but walk in the sunlight. The muggles will recognize us for the great and mighty people we are, and the whole world will tremble at our might!"

"Oh, that just does not sound good," Tonks muttered.

"Friends today, foes tomorrow," Prewitt whispered. "Reminds me of the Soviets back in the 40s. We knew we were going to butt heads with those bastards eventually, but we had bigger problems at that time."

Tonks shuddered at the thought. "I just hope it doesn't come to that. Goblins are tough as nails, and nasty in a fight."

"Well, let's just hope the little buggers fight as good as they pontificate," Prewitt said in a much louder voice.

One of the nearby goblins turned, eyeing the humans. "We try leave some blood for you, unktant."

"What does that mean?" Charlie Weasley asked Remus.

"Nothing pleasant." Remus informed him.

Once the general's speech was finished, the horde began to move forward. At first they moved only at a brisk walk, but slowly they began to move faster and faster as they headed down the tunnel, until by the end of it they were in a dead run. The only sound was the panting of the goblins and the clanking and creaking of their gears, along with the pounding of their feet.

It wasn't long though before the sounds of fighting echoed down the tunnel, and the goblins let out an unearthly keening cry. It reminded Tonks of a death rattle, and she shivered at the sound of it. She didn't have much time to think about that though, as she raced into the remains of the Goblin Liaison Office.

There were two dead bodies on the floor of the office, one goblin, one witch. The witch had her head caved in by some blunt weapon, but the goblin's torso had been blasted away. The blood of the two had spilled out and mingled in a growing pool, merging together so it was impossible to tell the dark blue goblin blood from the dark red of the human. It was a chilling image, but Tonks ignored it, pressing on into the Ministry.

They ran on, past more bodies of goblins and wizards. Percy looked as though he was going to be ill, but he pressed on, running with a grim determination. Soon, the sounds of fighting grew closer, and Tonks raised her wand.

"Tighten up! Wizards at the fore, put up your strongest shield charms!"

Tonks found herself beside Remus, but she forced aside her feeling and put up her own barrier. A moment later, Remus' shield sprang into being, overlapping Tonks' own. The squad charged around the corner past three dead goblins, and immediately they were struck by several hexes, mostly blasting charms and one cutter.

The riflemen in the squad opened up, firing through the shield charms. Tonks had her pistol in her off hand, and she fired several wild shots at the wizards at the end of the hallway. She didn't think she hit anyone, but she might force them to put up a shield charm or duck.

They bowled forward, past the body of a ministry worker with three goblin bolts sticking out of his chest, his eyes already cloudy with death. His name was Terrance, and he worked for the Department for the Regulation of Magical Creatures. Tonks had eaten lunch with him in the cafeteria a few times.

No! She couldn't afford to think about that now. Instead, as she felt her shield weaken, Tonks unleashed a barrage of cutting hexes as she fired the last few rounds of her pistol.

The wizards at the end of the hall retreated or fell. A few had bullet holes in them, but three had been cut nearly in half by a spell Snape had cast as his own shield charm had faded.

One soldier was hit, Private Greely. He lay screaming on the floor, his foot severed at the ankle. A goblin healer grabbed him and began chanting a spell, but Tonks and her squad pressed on.

A head lay on an elevator, but Tonks directed everyone to a hidden doorway that contained a stairwell. She entered first, raising a shield above her head. A second later, three curses splashed off her shield, and Tonks sank to her knee, panting. However, Sergeant Prewitt was right behind her, firing wildly from his assault rifle. There was a scream, and woman tumbled down. Her head cracked on the stone floor beside Tonks, and her scream cut off. Tonks felt something wet and sticky splatter her combat suit, but she forced herself to stand as Remus and Snape hurried around her, putting up shield charms of their own that covered the soldiers flanking them.

Tonks covered the lead units, unleashing a barrage of blasting curses that rained bits of stone and mortar down on them. One hex caught an unlucky witch in the shoulder, and she went down, her arm tearing away and tumbling down the stairs. It would have been comical if it weren't for the smear of blood and the gurgles of pain from the woman. Tonks didn't meet her eyes. She had sung happy birthday to Teresa last year.

Behind her, Tonks heard Percy Weasley vomiting, unable to control his stomach any longer. His father paused beside him, and Tonks heard Arthur say, "Stay behind, help the wounded. They need you now, son. You're doing well."

Tonks had little time to dwell on this, as from above a door banged open, followed by a cry of " _Avada_ _Kedavra_!"

A green light shot down the stairwell, but it impacted on brick as the soldier it had been aimed at threw himself to the ground. His squadmate opened up on full automatic, but the bullets bounced off the shield spell of the masked Death Eater.

" _Avada-_ "

" _Reducto_! _Expulso_!" Tonks' first curse shattered the Death Eater's shield, and the next caught him in the torso. It shattered in a spray of blood and bone, and Sergeant Prewitt drilled his chest with a three round burst. The Death Eater fell, dead. His mask slipped off, and Tonks nearly vomited.

It was Marcus Flint. She'd gone to school with him. They'd played Gobstones together. Hell, he'd asked her for a date once. He'd been a prat and two years younger than she, so she'd said no, but now...now she'd killed him. Just like Teresa. Just like Terrance.

The right thing.

Was that what she was doing? It was too late to second guess that now.

Snape took point along with Arthur Weasley, firing spells down the hall. Tonks followed, raising a shield charm before the group. She was getting tired, not from casting spells, she could do that all bloody day, but the running, terror, and slaughtering her former friends was wearing her down. Still, she didn't stop.

They were at last on the main level. Goblin warriors behind Tonks' squad rushed for the Floo connections. Many went down as more and more wizards poured out of the Floos, but they had numbers and momentum on their side, and more than a few of the newly arrived wizards were disoriented and confused. The goblin tide slammed into the wizards, and no sooner did it hit, the wizards broke like a sand castle. Goblin weapons rose and fell in a bloody frenzy, hacking wizards limb from limb. The goblins didn't linger over their kills though, swarming over the entrance and taking up positions by the Floos, where they hacked down any new arrivals with glee.

Tonks team didn't halt to watch the carnage though. They ran forward, up a staircase where half a dozen masked Death Eaters slung spells down at them. Three soldiers went down, one with his eyes melting into puddles at his feet as his tongue turned to ash, another reduced to ashes, and the final one simply slumping over lifelessly as a killing curse claimed him.

Without faltering, Tonks raised her wand and exploited her enemies' arrogance. While the spells they cast were indeed powerful, the incantations were on the long side, and they required complex wand movements. Tonks went for simple, one word spells that were far less flashy, but could just as easily slay.

" _Incendio! Reducto! Stupefy! Secari!"_

She managed two spells at least for every one the Death Eaters could unleash, and her efforts paid off. Two went down, and the rest retreated.

Charlie Weasley and two soldiers ran up ahead of the others, Charlie with a shield spell up, the soldiers were firing wildly. Another retreating Death Eater fell, but the others unleashed a wave of flames. Charlie's shield held at first, but then cracked. The soldiers at his side dropped screaming as their flesh blackened and cracked as the flames swept over them. Charlie for his part staggered back, but managed to stay on his feet despite the fact that his face was horribly burned.

"Infriega!" he gasped, sending out a wave of ice. It quenched the flames, but Charlie was left standing alone and vulnerable.

"No!" Arthur Weasley dove forward, slamming into his son. Somehow, he twisted himself so that his body was between Charlie and the Death Eaters. There was a flash of green, then both men fell.

Tonks didn't stop to check on them, instead firing off several cutting hexes. The Death Eaters retreated, and she advanced with Remus and Sergeant Prewitt at her side. Remus let loose a wave of silver javelins that struck one of the remaining Death Eaters, pinning him to the wall. Prewitt cleanly put a bullet between his mask's eye holes, the Death Eater twitched once, and never moved again.

"Pondus!" Tonks caught the last two Death Eaters in a small gravity trap, slowing them down for just a moment. The Sergeant's rifle barked again, and both fell to the floor bleeding. Remus hit both of them with blasting charms, and the hallway was painted with gore, the rich red carpet torn and soaked by the explosion.

"Here!" Tonks said.

The office of the Minister was locked, but one of the few surviving soldiers had a breaching charge. They set it and backed down the hallway. Following the blast, they ran forward to the shattered door. Inside was a sobbing middle aged witch, a secretary of some kind. She was clutching hands to her ears, which were bleeding. Tonks stunned her and ran to the keystone.

She touched her wand to it, and shouted, "Enact Security Lockdown!"

To her relief, there was an inaudible pop, and Tonks felt goosebumps all over her body. The wards went up. The Ministry was in lockdown.

"It's done," Tonks gasped. "We've done it. The Ministry is sealed."

"Come on then. Let's go make sure we've taken it," the Sergeant ordered.

Outside, Tonks saw Charlie Weasley weeping and cradling his father's body in his burned hands. A goblin was trying to treat him, but Charlie was inconsolable. His father's face was calm, composed even. Arthur Weasley had seen his own death, and he had looked at it with open eyes and accepted it. His son had lived. He certainly had deemed it a fair trade.

The Atrium was slick with blood, goblin and wizard. The goblins had rounded up surviving wizards and were herding them away. A few goblin healers were even helping the most severely wounded wizards to Tonks' shock. However, she also saw that they had already treated any goblins who were in danger.

"Never thought I'd see a goblin healing a wizard," Tonks muttered to herself.

One of the nearby healers heard her though, and shrugged. "We did not have as many injured warriors as we expected. It is only fair we treat our defeated foes. After all, we can collect our blood debt more easily from living victims. And we can afford to be magnanimous in victory."

Tonks shuddered at this way of thinking, but wandered into the Atrium. She saw the Floos were no longer activating, but that a sizable number of bodies were scattered about them. Most of them were wizards and witches, but there were many dead goblin, too. She sighed, feeling utterly exhausted, and slumped down onto a bench. Her gaze wandered, and Tonks beheld a disturbing sight.

The Fountain of Magical Brethren ran red with blood, and the smiling wizard wept scarlet tears. A goblin warrior smashed the witch and wizards heads off, replacing them with gory prizes hacked from the bodies of the fallen. The smiling goblin had its face painted with gore, and a wicked grin was carved into its face with the point of a sword. A collection of broken wands was stuck onto its belt, and a dagger had been jammed into its open hand. Somehow, seeing the monument defaced was almost more horrific than the piles of dead. It showed that the old order was crushed, and a new one had risen.

Somehow, Tonks wasn't sure if she had the right thing by helping that happen. She hung her head, and wept bitter tears.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: To London Town_

"They did WHAT?"

Crouch Jr crawled on the floor before his lord, the stump of his missing arm still bloody and exposed from his torn robes.

"My Lord, they overwhelmed us. There were hundreds of goblins supported by traitors and Muggles. I was carried off the field unconsciously against my own will when a goblin hacked my arm off with a blade."

Voldemort turned to glare at Yaxley, who was kneeling beside Crouch. "How could this have happened? Why was I not informed immediately?!"

"My Lord, we came to inform you the moment we knew, but the miserable vermins and their allies struck hard and fast. The few Death Eaters at the Ministry were mostly new recruits and those who had languished in Azkaban. As for the Inferi, it is not surprising they were overcome. Pitiful though as they are, the goblins are fighters."

Voldemort roared in anger, but instead of slaying his valuable servants, he turned and blasted one of his frozen Muggle statues into bloody chucks. The girls in the corner wept and huddled in terror, but Voldemort ignored them. They had already fulfilled their purpose, and were carrying his new, improved path to immortality.

"Get. Everyone. All of our forces. We attack London at once. Our priority is not to retake the Ministry. That place is worthless. No, instead, we will raize the Muggle capital to the ground, destroy their armies, and then slaughter the goblins to the last mewling pup. Understand?"

"Yes my Lord," Yaxley said, rising and hurrying off.

Crouch tried to struggle to his feet, but Voldemort put a hand on his shoulder. The man looked up in terror, but Voldemort gave him a gentle shove down. "I shall heal you myself, Barty. You fought bravely and well. Even I did not forsee the goblin's treachery. You shall rest until it's time for the attack."

"Th-th-thank you, My Lord," Crouch gasped. Then he screamed in pain as a new arm burst forth from his shoulder in a shower of gore. He passed out, and the smooth, pale flesh of the arm sprawled out beside him.

Voldemort was tempted to kick the man for his incompetence, but restrained himself. He pointed his wand at the still whimpering Muggle women, who suddenly stopped as their eyes glazed over.

"Care for him. Feed him, water him, do as he asks. Do not let him mount you, however. I do not take sloppy seconds from anyone."

The breeding bitches moved to comply swiftly and silently, and Voldemort strode out, striding over to the guest apartment on the other end of the manor. He slammed the door open, causing its occupants to gasp in panic. Immediately, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy dropped to the floor, prostrating before their master.

"Mother. Father," Voldemort said in a dry, mocking tone. "The time has come. You must now show your beloved son just how much you love him."

"Your wish is my command...son," Lucius said, choking on the last word and not looking up from the floor.

"We march on the Muggles at once. I have need of every wand. You will stand with me, or you will perish."

Voldemort could hear Narcissa licking her dry lips. "Of course, beloved. Where...where do you command us?"

"London. We shall slaughter their bitch of a queen and lay waste to the populace. Then we return Goblin Town to the refuse it once was. Those foolish creatures have declared war upon their rightful masters. If they shall not serve us, then they shall die. Lucius, you shall be in command of the new recruits. I remember that you have some skills in combat. Narcissa, you shall join the healers. Go at once."

"Yes, my Lord." the Malfoys echoed.

Voldemort nodded, then reached down and hauled Narcissa up, gazing into her face. "You are still fertile, yes?"

Narcissa flinched away, not meeting Voldemort's eyes. "Yes, my...son."

Voldemort nodded, casting her aside to flop onto the ground. "Cease your moping, then. Spawn another brat. Spawn a dozen, and you shall be rewarded. Your son did something great, and has become something beyond what you could have ever dreamed. Continue to mourn and you will be left behind. Go forward in triumph, and you shall be given glory."

"Yes, my Lord," Lucius said. "We shall...comply."

"Good." With that, Voldemort strode away to prepare his own special magics for the attack.

Once he was gone, however, a house elf popped in to help the Malfoys up.

"Dobby, we have a task for you…"

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\\/

Tonks was outside the Ministry, resting in the back of a lorry with the rest of the SAS squad. She was trying to block out visions of bloodstained halls and dead former friends, when there was a sharp crack beside her.

"Eeeep!"

Tonks sprang up, wand in hand, to find Sergeant Prewitt holding a pistol under the jaw of a very frightened house elf.

"Don't be hurting Dobby, Dobby is a friend! Dobby is here to-"

"Shut up before I blow your brains out. Who sent you?" Prewitt demanded.

"Stand down, Sergeant," Tonks ordered. "This is the elf who warned me about the trap at RAF Benson. Dobby, is it?"

Slowly, Prewitt lowered his pistol, but he kept it pointed in the general direction of the elf. The other troopers were up, with weapons ready, scanning the area. Two privates jumped out and took up ready positions.

"Yes, thank you mistress, Dobby is a good elf, a friend! I am here to warn yous! He-Who-Must-Not-Be named is coming! He is bringing all sort of bad wizards and monsters!"

"Coming? Where?" Tonks demanded.

"He is after the Queenie," Dobby said in a whisper, looking around. "He and all his monsters and bad wizards. They is going to kill all Muggles and their queenie, then hes is going to be killing all the goblins! Oh, you must flee, now, before he is coming!"

"Where is the Queen?" Tonks demanded.

"Pindar, unless I miss my guess," Prewitt said. "That's right by Buckingham Palace. Do you think Voldemort knows that?"

"He may," Tonks allowed. "Or some of his followers will. But I wouldn't be shocked if they target the palace first. We'll need to inform command. Dobby, how much time do we have?"

"Not long," Dobby whimpered. "Not long! He is coming soon, very soon! You must flee!"

"Like hell," Tonks snarled. "We will kill Voldemort, we will end this here, now. That's what we aim at. Sergeant, get ahold of command. The rest of you, get this lorry going. We're going to Buckingham Palace."

"Yes ma'am," Prewitt said. He turned to the other soldiers. "You heard the Auror, get moving! You, Benning, get on the radio and inform command we've got a major attack on London."

Dobby grabbed his ears, dancing in panic as the soldiers sprang into action, shouting orders and starting up trucks and radios. "But you cannot stop all the monsters! They is all coming!"

"Doesn't matter. We have to try," Tonks declared. She nodded to Dobby. "Thank you. You may have saved a great many lives, Dobby. Who is your master?"

Dobby looked away. "Young master was killed by You-Know-Who. Dobby is only doing what master says." With that, he suddenly vanished.

Tonks frowned, wondering if this could be a trap. She shrugged. If the information was good last time, it should be good this time. It's too much of a threat to back down now. She sat down as the lorries began to pull away from Whitehall. Time to earn her title.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\

The forces Voldemort had assembled were the most powerful magical force the world had seen since the time of the Great Mage Wars in 9th Century, back when the might of African Jeene-Joo clashed with the power of the Inca Empire. In the end, both empires had been severely weakened, and had allowed the rise of European Wizardry as the dominant magical power in Western Hemisphere. Voldemort sought to escape that fate, and unite all of Europe under his banner once he ruled Britain.

Within twelve hours, Voldemort had over 300 giants at his disposal, arrayed in unruly bands on the Malfoy Manor grounds. They were gathered from both the continent and a lone one that had roamed the Scottish Highlands. They were fierce, wild fighters, eager for blood and only restrained from attacking one another by their wizard handlers, who ruthlessly enforced a crude discipline. Even as Voldemort watched, one giantess was beaten down by three wizards for attempting to tear the arm off another giant. She finally relented and rose back to her feet, glaring at the wizard handlers, but not causing more troubles. Voldemort planned to use the giants as shock troops, unleashing them at various points in London and allowing them to sow terror from the ground.

In addition, Voldemort had 164 dragons, 48 of which were saddled and mounted by riders. All European breeds were present, from the common Welsh Green to the vicious Hungarian Horntails that lashed their namesakes through the air in anticipation. For now, the dragons were subdued, but once they were unleashed they would be more a force of nature than an organized group, even more terrible than the fury of the giants. However, thanks to the dragon riders, they could be controlled to a certain degree, and were Voldemort's trump card against Muggle flying machines.

He also had two dozen dementors. These would be closely controlled by auror handlers from Azkaban. Voldemort had not yet unleashed those monsters, as even he feared their destructive potential. The dementors were under control, for now, but if they were allowed to feed and breed unchecked, they could rendered the entirety of the British Isles uninhabitable. Even Voldemort could only drive off or imprison dementors: he had no idea if it was possible to destroy one, and it was rare that one died of starvation or age. The dementors though would be Voldemort's ultimate weapon, as he would unleash them on the Muggle soldiers who were helpless before them.

There were a few other magical creatures among his forces. Three dozen werewolves without wands, a coven of eight vampires, three banshees and a handful of hags. A few redcaps with wicked knives and a thirst for blood also hid at the edges of his ranks. The real prize though was a fully grown manticore which sat patiently at the head of them, its tail dripping venom as it lashed side to side, spilling on the dead grass around it. Its intelligent eyes bored into Voldemort, who felt a kind of kinship with the creature.

And of course, the wizards. The population of magical Britain before the war had begun was about 35000. The number had fallen greatly since then, but Voldemort had 856 wizards and witches under his command. Some of them were rather too young or too old, and many had never seen combat before. His core Death Eaters were only 18 in number now, though if he counted his blooded neophies that number doubled to 34.

He had only a dozen aurors under his command, led by Scrimgeour. A good number were dead or wounded, and more had deserted with Dumbledore, and they had never been numerous to begin with. As for hit wizards, there had always been more of those, but they had been decimated by the attack on the Ministry. Only 23 of them stood ready to fight, but those were grim and determined wizards and witches who knew how to handle themselves in battles. Voldemort had each one of them leading a squad of raw recruits, trusting to their experience to bolster the effectiveness of new bloods. He had a few more mercenaries and experienced fighters to bolster his ranks, but Voldemort knew they would likely pay a terrible price in blood today.

That was fine. Voldemort had never really cared about the wellbeing of his servants so long as they were enough to serve him, nor had he ever truly given a damn about blood politics. His older self might have bought into that lie, but this Voldemort had ever only cared about one thing: Power, and the ability to wield it to satisfy his lust. If it took the deaths of all his servants but left Voldemort sitting atop a throne of skulls, then so be it. He would still have cattles to serve him.

"The Ministry has fallen," Voldemort boomed out to his assembled troops. "The last remnants of the old regime have fallen before the treacherous goblins and those fools who aided them. So far, we have been gentle with the Muggles and their allies. No more."

"We depart for London. Your mission is simple: destroy all Muggle resistance. Capture or slay their pathetic monarch and wipe out her line. Kill their political leaders and slaughter their soldiers. As for others, there is no time to play today. Take no slaves, kill any who resist or get in your way. Do not stop to feast or pleasure yourselves."

"Break their monuments and buildings. Burn their city and foul their waters. Where their infernal machinery is found, reduce it to rust and ash. If you find their defenders, call for the heavy squads to apparate in and annihilate them. We shall break this world of Muggles and build a new one, one where magic reigns supreme!"

There was a course of ragged cheers from the wizards, but the giants bellowed their approval and the manticore roared in pleasure, filling the grounds with the terrible sounds of their anticipation. Voldemort grinned. "Squad leaders, you have your orders. On my signal, we depart. You have ten minutes."

Portkeys were distributed. Enchantments were cast upon robes and weapons. Then, when Voldemort raised the Dark Mark, all vanished together with an ear splitting pop.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\

Tonks was sleeping in St James Park in a newly dug trench, along with SAS troops. They were dug in along with the Queen's Royal Hussars and the Coldstream Guards, while overhead the distant roar of jet engines could be heard. To Tonks surprise, the Hussars had not been mounted on horses. Instead, they were equipped with Challenger 2 tanks and Scimitar reconnaissance vehicles. The tanks were hidden amongst the trees, covered by camouflage netting or resting in hastily dug pits that they could easily charge out of.

Without warning, sudden gunfire erupted all around Tonks, and she jerked up, her wand in her hand in a flash as she looked around. The tank engines roared to life, and Tonks was nearly defeated when a nearby Challenger's main gun bellowed. A split second later there was a massive explosion, and Tonks looked around to see why. A dozen giants had appeared in the park, and were being raked with machine gun fire and a fusilade from the tanks' main guns. The poor giants and their handlers had no time to react at all, and before long there wasn't much left of them but red mist and craters.

"Bloody hell, they're here!" Tonks gasped, looking around wildly.

"And there, and a bit over there, and ugh, a bit on me," a soldier next to her said, wiping a bit of gory dirt off his helmet.

"That's not all of them!" Tonks said.

There was scattered fire to her left by the lake, and Tonks turned, going pale. A manticore landed on a trenches there, it's tail lashing about and slaying the poor soldiers. A nearby tank crashed out of the trees, and the manticore jumped on top of it, it's claws raking at the armor as its tail lashed at the treads. Though the beast's attacks were ineffective, they did prevent other tanks from shooting at it for fear of hitting their own. However, nearby surviving soldiers opened up with their rifles, peppering the manticore with bullets. It roared in anger, and Tonks stood up, charging forward and firing off several curses.

Seeing a witch racing toward it, the manticore leapt off the tank and pounced at Tonks, who used a gust of wind to knock herself away from the creature. She landed on her rear, but dropped and rolled away as the beast tail struck at her.

Leaping off the tank unfortunately proved to be manticore's doom. The tank it had just left was completely undamaged by its attacks, and its cannon boomed. The manticore was struck with an HE round, and Tonks was showered in gore and bone fragments. Thankfully, she was already down and covering her face, and suffered no more than being stunned by the proximity of the explosion. Two SAS troopers raced over and grabbed Tonks, hauling her back to cover.

"Well, that wasn't so bad," one said, looking around.

Tonks shook her head, unable to hear anything but the ringing of her own ears. She raised her wand in a trembling hand and cast a few spells while morphing her eardrums back into shape.

"What did you say?" Tonks said, slumping at the bottom of the trench.

"Wasn't too bad," the trooper repeated. "We took care of them alright."

"It's not over," Tonks groaned, forcing herself onto her feet. Nearby, the sound of gunfire echoed, and the roars of giants could be heard. "We got lucky. That group appeared right in our kill zone. Not all buggers will be this unlucky."

"The palace is under attack!" an officer shouted. "They've appeared all over the city! All units, move to engage the enemy."

Tonks grimly raised her wand. "With me! We fight that Dark fucker and kill him!"

Buckingham Palace was burning. The front of the palace had been smashed as ten giants bowled their way in, reducing its front gates to rubble as they plowed forward. Two tanks had been guarding the entrance, and one had been literally ripped to shreds by the giants, its turret torn clean off. The other had been flipped over and smashed.

However, the giants had not done this without heavy losses. Only three giants were still alive, now inside the palace and rapidly destroying its lavish halls. Twenty soldiers lay dead, hexed by wizards or smashed by giants. Tonks led her squad forward into the rubble, climbing over the bodies of the fallen.

Seeing a giant ahead, bent over as it smashed its way further into the palace, Tonks raised her wand and let it fly with blasting hexes, headless of the damage they might cause to her surroundings. The troopers seemed to feel the same way, several chucking grenades at the giant while others opened fire with their rifles. The giant bellowed in pain and rage as the spells and projectiles hit, and it tried to spin around to attack. However, several soldiers jumped out from the doorway it had been assaulting, firing their own guns at it. With a groan, the giant fell, shattering a dozen priceless relics as it did so.

"There's more that way!" one of the soldiers coughed, clutching at a wet spot on his left side and pointing back the way Tonks and her squad had come. "Wizards and giants both!"

Tonks spun about, following the sounds of further fighting. They had to climb over another fallen giantess, who was clutching the broken mashed remains of two soldiers in her hands, dead by the wounds her victims had inflicted. Just past that they found four figures in dark robes firing spells down a hall, while a wounded giant crashed through walls to reach at the soldiers behind them.

Tonks conjured oil, spraying down the hallway with a slick film. The enemy wizards turned to fire back at Tonks, who ducked away.

"Fire, light them up!" Tonks ordered.

A soldier tossed an incendiary grenade into the hall, which was soon filled with flames and screams. The Death Eaters who survived tried to conjure shields, but the heat of the flame forced them back, into the waiting barrels of another squad of defenders. Things turned into a brief, bloody brawl, and the two Death Eaters took down ten soldiers, but in the end they lay dead and bleeding on the ground.

With them out of the way, Tonks and her squad raced through the shattered walls of the palace after the last giant. This one was smaller than the others, only about 20 feet tall. However, it still had the wild, magical strength of its kind, and could break through masonry with ease. Tonks found it hammering at a stair case to get at a squad of soldiers who were firing at it from above. The giant's blows were weakening though; blood rain from dozens of wounds all over its body.

Feeling a sense of pity for the brutish creature, Tonks raised her wand and sent several cutting curses at the giants legs. It fell, and the soldiers fired mercilessly at the prone brute, who struggled to rise in its hands, only to slump back down, bleeding and broken. Tonks let out a gasp of relief, and struggled to catch her breath.

"Ma'am, you need to see this," one of the surviving soldiers from the Death Eater brawl called, coughing and choking on the thick black smoke that was filling the air.

Tonks ran back, using spells to snuff out the flames before they could spread any further. She hurried over to the fallen Death Eaters, which the surviving soldiers had rolled over.

"No masks, no marks," a soldier with corporal stripes said, pointing to them. "This was a diversion."

"Shit. They're after the bunkers," Tonks groaned. "I just hope Snape and Molly can keep her Majesty safe until we get there. Come on!"


End file.
